Démasqué
by Raconteuse-De-Trucs-Bizarres
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Lors d'une permission, Kylo, Hux et Phasma se retrouvent dans un bar. Mais Hux n'a jamais vu Kylo démasqué et il semblerait qu'il n'ai toujours pas fait le lien entre le charmant jeune homme brun qu'il est en train de draguer et sa Némésis. Kylo finira-t-il par avouer sa véritable identité à Hux ou en profitera-t-il simplement pour le faire tourner en bourrique ?
1. Chapter 1

**YEAAAAAY ! Me voilà (enfin) de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Alors je sais que je n'ai toujours pas terminé ma Fiki "La Malédiction des Durins", ni "Du Bleu pour Gryffondor" MAIS, la suite (au moins pour la HP) arrivera je pense dans les semaines à venir. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis/ changements ces derniers mois et il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en remettre et me rehabituer à tout ça. Puis que voulez vous .. Le syndrome de la page blanche malheureusement, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ...**

 **M'enfin ! Ce n'est pas là le sujet de l'histoire ! Ici je vous retrouve donc avec une petit Kylux en trois chapitres. L'histoire se passe entre l'épisode 7 et l'épisode 8 ! VALAAAA Bonne lecture !**

Leur cycle de garde allait bientôt prendre fin et Phasma se dirigeait d'un pas rapide au travers des couloirs du Finalizer vers le pont du vaisseau, son armure chromée parfaitement attachée malgré la chaleur ambiante causée par l'étoile de la planète au dessus de laquelle ils étaient stationnés.

Elle arriva sur le pont, faisant son salut envers le Général Hux à la tête du vaisseau de guerre.

"Notre cycle de garde va bientôt prendre fin Général. Que faisons nous pour la suite des événements ?

-Adarlon n'est qu'à quelques minutes de navette. Nous allons stationner ici plusieurs cycles. Ainsi je propose à chaque régiment de partir se reposer sur cette planète quand vient leurs cycle de repos. Après cela, nous risquons de ne pas pouvoir mettre pieds à terre d'ici un long moment. Mitaka !

-Général ? S'enquit le jeune homme serrant son datapad dans ses bras, en se pressant vers son supérieur.

-Envoi une holonote à tout l'équipage en leur spécifiant de prendre du repos et qu'une navette sera disponible sur le pont s'ils souhaitent se poser un peu sur Adarlon avant de repartir. Spécifie leur également que je ne pourrais me permettre de leur octroyer un tel luxe dans les mois à venir; seul leur énorme travail et soutient lors de la mission de récupération de l'espace Endornien face à l'Alliance me permet de leur proposer une telle opportunité. Je veux que tu leur précises également qu'une journée classique là-bas dure 21h, ainsi chacun aura le droit à un cycle de 21h sur place, ni plus, ni moins.

-Très bien Général.

-Merci Mitaka, finit le commandant du vaisseau avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivit de Phasma alors que Mitaka s'éloignait en pianotant sur son datapad."

Le duo avança rapidement au travers des couloirs aux murs métalliques. Hux avait, comme toujours, les cheveux plaqués sur l'arrière, les bras croisés dans le dos et le menton bien haut. Au détours d'un couloir alors que le duo n'avait plus croisé de trooper depuis quelques minutes, Phasma retira son casque et secoua la tête pour décoller les quelques mèches blondes que la transpiration avait collée sur son front.

"Piouf ! Ca fait du bien de relâcher un peu après tant de cycles en mission ! Enfin tu ne vois sûrement pas ce que je veux dire vue que tu ne sais pas relâcher la pression !

-Tu pourrais attendre encore cinq minutes que l'on arrive à nos appartements et montrer l'exemple à tes troopers, Phasma ..

-Arrêtes tes bêtises, il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs. Et tous mes troopers ont déjà vue ma tête, je ne m'appelle pas Kylo Ren, fit-elle en miment une diva.

-Aller, dépêches toi, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre une douche avant de monter dans la navette, ria-t-il en reprenant la route.

-Ah parce que tu viens toi aussi en repos ? Mais .. Une comète aurait frappé le vaisseau sans que je ne m'en soit rendue compte ? On nous aurait remplacé notre Général Hux ?"

Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin alors que la jeune femme en armure se pressa pour le rattraper. Enfin arrivés à leurs quartiers, l'officier fit un signe à Phasma avant d'entrer le code de ses appartements, et de disparaître derrière la porte, la laissant seule, continuer jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver une demi heure plus tard, le temps d'une douche et de préparer quelques affaires.

Le jeune homme fit quelques étirements une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, puis déboutonna sa veste pour la reposer pliée proprement sur le petit meuble au pied de son lit, pour qu'un droïd ménager puisse la récupérer. Il enleva ses bottes et les déposa à côté de son armoire. L'intérieur de ses appartements était assez sobre. En effet, les seuls luxes que l'on trouvait ici étaient un grand transparancier laissant voir les étoiles ainsi qu'une douche avec de l'eau, contrairement aux douches soniques du personnel. Enfin, un bureau comblait l'espace entre son lit et la vitre et les murs quant à eux, étaient dénués de toutes décorations.

Il retira ensuite ses vêtements qu'il plia à côté de sa veste puis se dirigea vers la douche, dans le fond de la pièce. L'eau fraiche sur son corps tendu lui fit un bien fou, la chaleur environnante rendant les uniformes difficiles à supporter. Le Général allait commencer à se savonner quand quelqu'un donna de violents coups contre sa porte. Hux ignora le bruit, pensant que l'intrus finirait bien par s'en aller. Mais au bout de plusieurs frappes supplémentaires, l'individus se mit à l'appeler et il comprit en reconnaissant la voix grave du petit chiot du Suprême Leader, qu'il ne s'épuiserait pas de si tôt.

"HUX ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA !

-Ooooh mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut toujours qu'il soit là aux moments les plus inappropriés cet idiot ! Maugréa le roux dont l'eau froide avait rougi sa peau blanche."

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, avant d'aller ouvrir à l'opportun qui le bouscula pour entrer dans la pièce, faisant se lever les yeux du général au ciel. L'homme en face de lui en rajoutait toujours des tonnes.

"Que t'arrives-t-il encore ..? Lâcha dans un souffle le général exaspéré par le comportement de cet intrus.

-TOUT LE MONDE EST AU COURANT, SAUF MOI !

-Ecoutes Ren, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Alors soit tu t'expliques CALMEMENT, soit tu sors et me laisses retourner à ma douche.

-Évidement, tu as prévenu tout le monde. Évidement ! Mais pas moi !

-Désolé Ren mais moi, j'ai à faire. Alors tu m'excusera mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un ado pré-pubère qui pleurniche car il n'a pas été prévenu de la sortie du dernier album de son groupe de SpaceGlamMetal préféré ! Répondit sèchement le roux avant de se retourner et de se diriger à nouveau vers la douche.

-Je n'écoutes plus de SpaceGlamMetal depuis un certains temps Hux, cracha le chevalier en noir. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici: les cycles de repos ! Tout le monde a été mis au courant. Sauf moi.

-Oooooh pardon petit Kylo ! Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas été mis au courant .. La prochaine fois je viendrai te le dire personnellement ! Répondit Hux faussement navré en faisant mine de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule, mais Kylo se dégagea immédiatement. Mais j'y pense, avais-tu ton datapad sur toi ?

-Non, pourquoi est-ce important ? Ajouta le brun, le regard noir de colère que l'officier puisse ouvertement se moquer de lui.

-Peut être parce que toutes les notes sont envoyées à TOUS les habitants du Finalizer via leur datapad ! Imbécile ! Finit le Général en lui donnant une tape sur le haut du casque."

Kylo quelque peu désarçonné de la réponse de son collègue, ne répondit pas et Hux n'eut que peu de mal à deviner l'air ahurît que devait arborer l'indésirable sous son casque.

"Maintenant si Môsieur le veux bien, je vais aller reprendre ma douche. La navette part dans vingt minutes et j'aimerais ne pas la rater ! Alors tu seras gentil de sortir de chez moi, ton datapad en main ou non, je m'en moque."

Le brun fit marche arrière tout en laissant traîner son regard sur le torse nu et encore parsemé de quelques gouttes d'eau que le général exhibait sans gêne. Une fois l'intrus sortit, le commandant poussa un long soupire. Il n'en revenait pas que ce dernier puisse surgir dans ses appartements pour lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir envoyé la missive qu'il avait justement reçu sur son datapad. Ce même datapad qu'il n'avait jamais avec lui ou qu'il avait perdu depuis bien des cycles sur une planète quelconque ou dans le désordre que devait être sa chambre.

L'Officier repartit sous la douche puis prépara rapidement son sac, prenant soin d'amener à manger et de quoi se changer. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon noir et un tee shirt léger bleu marine qu'il portait manches retroussées, enfin, il troqua avec joie sa paire de botte en cuir contre une paire de fines baskets en toile noire.

Le Général se pressa dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le pont. En effet, il était en retard à cause de cet idiot de Ren et Phasma avait dû demander au pilote de retarder un peu le départ pour attendre leur général pourtant toujours à l'heure. De plus, il n'aimait pas que ses hommes le voient en civil, c'était un privilège qu'il ne réservait qu'à très peu de personne, soit seulement à Phasma et parfois mais très rarement, à son intendant quand Mitaka osait se joindre à eux pour sortir. Lors de leurs sorties hors mission, le général ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaître alors il était hors de question de porter son uniforme même s'il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise dans ce dernier qui corrigeait légèrement la finesse de sa carrure à l'aide d'épaulettes et lui permettait également de marquer son grade devant tout le monde.

Phasma, la tête passée au travers de la porte de la navette, lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il se presse. Hux parcourut donc les quelques mètres du couloir sombre du port d'embarquement de son vaisseau, et après avoir dépassé une rangée de storm en civil, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la seconde navette, il atteint enfin son amie. Il passa le sas et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le petit vaisseau, mettant à leur disposition plusieurs bancs où des troopers avaient déjà pris place.

"Tu ne vas pas vraiment apprécier de voir qui est en notre compagnie ! Lui chuchota-t-elle au creu de l'oreille en riant.

-Oh non, pas lui ... Râla-t-il avant de venir à son tour s'asseoir sur la banquette que Phasma lui avait réservé."

En effet, Kylo Ren encore couvert de son casque et emmitouflé dans son épais manteau noir était assis deux banquettes plus loin, dans le fond du véhicule.

"Tu sais qu'il fait particulièrement chaud sur Adarlon ? Lança le général à peine assis àl'attention de son rival."

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de formuler une réponse et se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire alors que Hux et Phasma firent mine de ne rien entendre et se retournèrent tandis que la navette décollait.

La demi heure qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre la terre ferme passa rapidement, Hux s'était endormi et Kylo prit un malin plaisir à le réveiller.

"On est arrivé, gros flemmard.., lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix lascive."

Hux laissa échapper un soupire avant de réaliser à qui la voix appartenait, le faisant se réveiller en sursaut. Le Général essaya de se redonner une contenance en se redressant d'un coup et en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas remis de gel après sa douche. Phasma qui avait observé toute la scène ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ami visiblement apprécier la voix grave de son pire ennemi. Puis, elle pressa Hux pour qu'il se dépêche de descendre. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps ici avec une partie de ses hommes alors qu'elle était en repos, de plus, il lui tardait de découvrir les plaisirs et surprises que leur réservait la ville dans laquelle ils avaient atterri et passeraient les prochaines heures.

Le groupe découvrit un grand parvis couleur sable où étaient amassés plusieurs autres vaisseaux de qualités diverses et variées ainsi qu'une sorte de décharge à véhicule dans le fond de la place. La ville se dessinant devant leur yeux était pleine de couleurs et de vie, la chaleur pesante de la planète obligeait ses habitants à créer toutes sortes d'installations dans l'espoir d'un peu d'ombre: tantôt des toiles tendues, tantôt de grandes avancées en tôle, parfois des parasols. Hux vit même dans un coin de rue, une vieille dame allumer un système de refroidissement sans doute piqué sur un des vaisseaux dans le fond du parvis où ils avaient atterris.

La petite troupe ne tarda pas à se séparer et alors que Kylo partait d'un pas sûre dans une petite rue, Hux et Phasma se retrouèrent bientôt seuls sur la place. Le Général se demanda si Ren connaissait cette planète de part ses années de contrebandiers aux côtés de son bandit de père ou alors peut-être bien qu'il allait se perdre et qu'il ne rentrerai pas à temps pour prendre la navette du retour et que le Finalizer partirait sans lui. Hux aimait bien cette idée.

Hux se pressa pour suivre les pas rapides de la jeune femme devant lui. Au moins n'aurait-il pas de mal à la repérer malgré la foule amassée dans la rue ; en effet, son amie mesurait bien une tête de plus que tout le monde hormis quelques toydariens qui voletaient par-ci par-là ou bien encore quelques wookies se déplaçant lentement. De plus, ses courts blonds cheveux ébouriffés ainsi que sa veste argentée reflétant les puissants rayons du soleil et créant une atmosphère pesante, presque suffocante dans la capitale tranchaient avec les vêtements aux teintes vertes et marrons des gens autours d'eux.

Il fallut quelques enjambées supplémentaires pour que le roux rattrape son amie qui s'était arrêtée sur l'un des premiers stand du grand marché où une immense fontaine recouvrait son centre tandis que de grandes toiles rouge, jaune ou bleues étaient accrochées ici et là sur les façades des boutiques et des habitations qui bordaient la place et ses rues adjacentes, protégeant ainsi les vendeurs et les passant du soleil brûlant.

Ebahi, Hux regarda ce spectacle, observant les habitants, vendeurs et acheteurs négocier ou présenter leur travaux. Un wookie, dont l'espèce était pourtant habituellement calme, s'énervait après un vieux moncalamari qui refusait visiblement de lui céder un tableau au prix que le wookie voulait. Le général esquissa un sourire en voyant les toutes petites tentacules ornant les joues de la vieille créature marine se secouer dans tous les sens à mesure que leur propriétaire devenait encore plus cramoisis qu'à l'accoutumé.

Phasma donna un coup de coude au général, désignant sans grande discrétion un tableau du doigt.

"Tu trouves pas qu'on dirait Ren ? Lança-t-elle en riant."

Le tableau représentait une jeune femme assez masculine, en fait, elle avait la même carrure que la femme blonde, à la différence que celle sur le tableau arborait une mine boudeuse sur un visage fin plutôt laid encadré de longs cheveux d'un noir profond. La femme peinte portait une longue robe noire, composée de multitude de couches, dont le bas des tissus paraissait élimé, comme vieilli.

"Tu parles de la harpie au premier plan ou du rancor derrière ? Répondit Hux ne pouvant cette fois-ci retenir son rire."

Il ne s'était en effet jamais demandé ce qui se cachait sous le casque de sa Némésis. Sans doute un rancor, un sarlac ou tout autre bestiole hideuse. En fait, il ne savait même pas si Ren était humain. Le vendeur du stand s'approcha d'eux un grand sourire aux lèvres, les pensant intéressés par son tableau. Mais le duo hilare s'engouffra dans le marché, ignorant le pauvre homme.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le marché, les stands d'objets d'arts laissaient peu à peu place à des stands de victuailles en tout genres et de toutes origines. D'épais panaches de fumée s'élevaient de certaines tables, libérant une odeur parfois peu ragoutante.

Phasma tira à nouveau son coéquipier par le bras pour l'entrainer vers une table où une jeune togruta vendait des brochettes de fruits de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Un instant plus tard, une odeur sucrée embaumait leur narines, réveillant leur estomac depuis trop longtemps nourris de portions militaires sans saveurs.

La togruta leur tendit une brochette chacun. La femme lui déposa quelques crédits au creux de sa main après avoir saisit les brochettes, un immense sourire plaqué sur la bouche. Elle croqua avec joie dans la première avant de tendre la seconde à Hux qui fit courir son nez fin le long des fruits, profitant de leur odeur puis croqua dedans à pleines dents.

Ils continuèrent leur route au travers des allées que leur offraient le marché, scrutant et observant de leur yeux intrigués les différentes formes d'arts des espèces présentes dans la capitale.

En effet, Adarlon était connu de toutes les planètes de la bordure extérieur pour son attrait pour les Arts et le culte de la beauté. Ainsi, nombre de peintres, sculpteurs, musiciens, chanteurs et danseurs s'étaient refugié ici, dans l'espoir que leur oeuvres soient reconnues voir même encensé par les critiques d'arts devenus extrêmement exigeants au fil des années.

Les deux militaires croisèrent la route d'une nuée de twilek presque nues dansant au rythme de l'entrainante mélodie d'un holophonore, joué par un zabrack étrangement serein.

Certaines des danseuses portaient des soutiens gorges brodés de perles et de pierres précieuses reflétant les rayons du soleil, d'autre ne portaient sur le torse que des bijoux perlés ou de riches parures se balançant entre leur seins. À leur tailles étaient nouées de fines chaines ornées de petits grelots tintant au rythme de leur mouvement de hanche. Toutes portaient par dessus une culotte, un voile de tissus transparent et léger ondulant au gré du vent et de leurs mouvements et retombant régulièrement jusqu'à leur chevilles, elles aussi finement parées de bijoux scintillants.

Hux affichait une mine indignée sous le regard amusé de la grande femme blonde.

"Oh aller Armi ! Ne me fait pas croire que la vue de ces sublimes créatures dansants sous le soleil ne t'envoutes pas !"

Hux se détendit un petit peu, après tout, il n'était plus à bord du Finalizer et n'était pas non plus en mission; il pouvait donc comme bon lui semblait, admirer les danses endiablées des jeunes twileks en face d'eux. Une sourire se dessina alors sur son visage et sa peau habituellement pâle et piquetée d'une multitude de tâches de rousseurs, se colora légèrement en rosé. Il était vrai que ces créatures étaient incroyablement belles et envoutantes.

Ils restèrent ainsi à les regarder pendant quelques instants, puis, alors qu'elles finissaient leur dernière danse, Hux et Phasma reprirent leur route. Ils quittèrent le marché des Arts et déambulèrent quelques instants à travers les ruelles de la ville avant de déboucher sur un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine ; le Hutt Enchanté.

"Apparemment, c'est le meilleur bar de la capitale. Je sais que le nom est affreux et que la devanture ne donne pas très envie, mais d'après Zeiky, si on veux décompresser, on ne trouvera pas mieux !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Phasma, lui répondit Hux l'air résigné. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée mémorable dans ce taudis sur kashyykk."

Phasma cru déceler l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son vis à vis et ils entrèrent enfin dans le bar.

À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes, que la musique d'un groupe de toydariens jouant dans le fond de la salle principale les assaillit. Ils jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil dans le bar; plusieurs spots éclairaient la grande salle, le bar en lui même trônait au centre de la salle et plusieurs petits box étaient disposés un peu partout. Quelques twileks dansaient au rythme de la musique entrainante des toydariens tandis que d'autres jouaient aux cartes ou buvaient simplement leur verre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le comptoir et helèrent le serveur.

Kylo quant à lui se pressait le long de la petite ruelle, traversant une partie du marché sans y prêter grand intérêt; il était venu sur Adarlon tous les mois pendant bien dix ans avant d'arrêter de suivre son père dans son travail. Il connaissait donc le marché et ses œuvres d'art d'un goût certain par cœur et n'avait aucune envie de s'y arrêter. En revanche, un ami à lui datant de ses années de contrebande, habitait dans le coin et lui avait proposé de l'héberger durant sa permission.

Il traversa la ville aux rues et bâtiments identiques à ceux longeaient le parvis et croisa quelques rares arbres avant d'arriver devant la petite porte en bois au dessus de laquelle pendait une ribambelle de petits drapeaux rouges, jaunes, bleus, blancs et verts. Il toqua à l'aide du loquet métallique à tête de poisson et au bout de quelques instants, un twi'lek à la peau bleue lui ouvrit. D'abord intrigué par la tenue et le casque de la personne devant lui, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Kylo l'interpela.

"Eh Awas'Melec, je suis content de te revoir ! Lança-t-il en enlevant son casque.

-Oh Ben ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Viens entre ! Répondit le jeune homme tout sourire.

-Wow .. "Ben".. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça..

-Pardon .. Je ne me souvenais pas. Tu veux que je t'appelle autrement ..?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Rit le chevalier alors qu'il déroulait son châle de son cou. Ben c'est parfait, ajouta-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres."

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent plus avant dans le petit appartement dont la fraicheur fut un délice pour Ben qui supportait sa lourde tenue depuis maintenant de longues heures. Ils traversèrent un couloir desservant toutes les pièces du logement pour arriver à la cuisine, elle aussi assez petite. Un minuscule comptoir trônait en son centre, accompagné de trois assises hautes, tandis qu'un évier et tous les équipements nécessaire à la cuisine se trouvaient accumulés dans le fond de la pièce, à peine un mètre plus loin.

"Assieds toi je t'en pris ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Awas à son ami.

-Volontiers. Tu te souviens de ce que j'aime, j'espère, répondit Kylo d'un air aguicheur en dézippant son manteau qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail, à côté de son casque.

-Aha oui évidement. Quelque chose de fort !"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mette à rire. Kylo pris place sur le tabouret haut de l'autre côté du plan de travail, et regarda son ami s'afférer dans la cuisine.

"Je suis content de te revoir Ben. Ça m'avait manqué de ne plus voir ta tête d'abruti !

-Parles pour toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu essayer de rentrer mon lekku dans une bouche d'aération. Ni moi qui aie essayé de me glisser par le rebord de la fenêtre pour espionner ton voisin alors qu'il revenait avec sa conquête, répondit Kylo faussement vexé. Et puis cette tête d'abruti t'a quand même fais oublier jusqu'à ton prénom plus d'une fois !

-Oui je te le concède, je suis l'abruti… Et tu es la tête d'abruti, Ria-t-il, ses joues bleues se teintant d'un léger rose donnant à sa peau une jolie coloration violette.

-Tu m'accompagnerais ce soir au Hutt Enchanté ? Rien que toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps ! Demanda alors Kylo d'une voix douce, après quelques instants de silence.

-Tu parles du temps où ton père ne nous avait pas encore surpris tous les deux à l'arrière du falcon ? Aha oui ça serait avec grand plaisir, mon bel ami. Mais malheureusement, j'ai un gros contrat ce soir... Demain si tu veux !

-Demain je serais reparti... Tant pis, j'irais tout seul alors. Tu ne m'en voudra pas si je ramène ma conquête du soir ici, cela va de soit ?

-Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire changer d'avis, ni à me rendre jaloux Ben Solo. Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié lequel de nous deux criait le plus fort à l'époque où tu n'étais que contrebandier .., lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de porter à sa bouche un des verres qu'il avait préparé."

Puis, après avoir fini son cocktail de jus de fruits, le twi'lek se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

"Au fait ! Sur la table, je t'ai laissé le code de la porte si jamais tu sors."

Kylo aurait bien aimé que son ami reste un peu plus longtemps, mais Awas avait déjà disparut dans la rue et Ben avait trop de fierté pour le rattraper et le supplier d'annuler son contrat pour lui. Il but alors le verre de jus que son ami lui avait préparé et ne voulant perdre plus de temps, fila à la douche. Le jeune homme se délecta avec joie de la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau, désincrustant toutes la crasse et la poussière que la transpiration avait fait coller sur son épiderme. Passées de longues minutes, il sortit hâtivement de la cabine et attrapa dans son sac un jean et un débardeur noirs qu'il enfila, avant de nouer ses cheveux en un chignon négligé.

Kylo passa récupérer le code qu'il glissa dans la poche de son jean et se dirigea finalement vers le bar. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Awas, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas été en permission depuis si longtemps, il n'allait pas perdre de temps à attendre son ancien amant toute la soirée !

Hux et Phasma ne cessaient de sonder les gens entrant dans le bar dans l'espoir de trouver la perle rare, laissant parfois échapper quelques commentaires sur une magnifique Mirialan, ou encore un groupe de Cathars à la démarche féline. Phasma aperçu alors une Lorrdienne visiblement incapable de s'exprimer sans faire des gestes exubérants, et fit remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre sa gestuelle et celle de Kylo lorsqu'il s'énervait comme un enfant de quatre ans à Hux qui l'alcool aidant, fut frappé d'un fou rire qu'il calma difficilement.

C'est à cet instant qu'un jeune homme à la belle allure arborant une masse de cheveux noir de jais coiffés en un chignon peu ordonné fit irruption dans la salle. Après avoir lutté quelques instants pour se calmer, Armitage scruta le nouvel arrivant, le détaillant, laissant trainer ses yeux sur les épaules nues et musclés du jeune homme, jusque sur ses côtes rendues visibles par les manches de son débardeur trop lâche. En tant normal, Armitage aurait juré pour autant de négligence, jugeant le jeune homme trop peu soigné pour mériter son intérêt. Mais en cet instant, le rouquin ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux du nouveau venu. Peut être était ce dut à l'absence totale de personne à son goût dans cet établissement qu'on leur avait pourtant vendu comme le haut lieu de la fête sur Adarlon ou bien était ce dut à ce physique si atypique… Hux se retrouvait donc à faire une fixette sur le premier venu.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme était venu s'accouder au comptoir alors que Phasma observait avec amusement la réaction de Hux. C'est alors que le barman se retourna et accueilli le jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"BEN ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Kahan ! Ça fait plaisir aussi ! Comment tu vas ?

-Super ! Tu n'es pas avec Awas ce soir ?

-Non .. Il avait une course. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais très bien m'amuser sans lui ! Répliqua Ben en faisant un clin d'œil au barman qui se retourna pour lui servir un verre en riant."

Hux ne réussissait pas à décrocher son regard de cet homme que pas mal de gens semblaient heureux de revoir. Son visage était étrangement fait. Comme si différents sculpteurs avaient pris en charge de créer une partie différente de sa figure sans se consulter au départ mais que finalement cette étrangeté, cet ensemble de défauts lui donnait un charme à toutes épreuves. Hux était comme fasciné par cette bouche trop grosse, ce nez trop grand, ces oreilles trop décollées. Et cette voix .. D'un grave à tomber par terre.

"Vas-y ! S'exclama son amie qui le sortit de sa rêverie de sa voix claironnante.

-Hein ?

-Bah, vas-y ! Tu crois que j't'ai pas vue depuis qu'il est entré ? Tu l'as pas lâché des yeux ! Va le voir !

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Olaaa t'en fais pas pour moi ! Deux des jolies twileks dans le fond viennent d'arrêter de danser sur leurs estrades, alors je pense que je vais aller leur tenir compagnie !"

Et sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le duo, trois verres de cocktails rose et bleu en mains accompagné par un grand sourire. Hux regarda son amie se faire inviter à la table de ses coups de cœur, comme à chaque fois. Lui par contre avait beaucoup moins d'assurance. Sila dernière permission de ses hommes remontait à il y a environ deux mois, la sienne remontait à presque quatre, alors il ne fit pas de manières et après avoir respiré un bon coup, il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'homme qui l'intriguait tant.

"Je peux vous offrir un verre ? Tenta Hux un peu maladroitement."

Le jeune homme brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il affichait même un air surprit, presque suspicieux. Le Général essaya alors de paraître le plus galant possible et à l'image de Phasma, afficha lui aussi son plus grand sourire.

A dire vrai, Kylo n'avait pas fait attention que Hux et Phasma se trouvaient là également, enfin plus exactement, il avait repéré ce charmant jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyant, arborant un sourire timide et discret, mais il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé qu'il s'agissait du Général Hux. Ses cheveux habituellement plaqué avec une quantité de gel tel que Kylo soupçonnait le commandant du vaisseau de réserver une pièce spécialement pour stocker ses produits capillaire, partaient maintenant dans tous les sens et son haut bleu nuit légèrement déboutonné laissait découverte la base de son cou ainsi que sa peau blanche mouchetées de taches de rousseurs. Il n'affichait pas non plus cette mine sérieuse et fière dont le rouquin était spécialiste. Non lorsque Ben était entré au Hutt Enchanté quelques instants plus tôt, il avait pu assister au spectacle d'un Hux en plein fou rire et c'était d'ailleurs cette joie se dégageant de cet homme qui avait attiré le regard de Ren. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué cela lorsqu'il était dans la navette presque une heure auparavant, puis il se rappela qu'il avait été tellement impatient de retrouver Awas durant le trajet, qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à qui était assis à coté de lui, alors faire attention à Hux qu'il avait envie de gifler dès qu'il le voyait était impensable.

Ce n'est que lorsque le Général afficha cette mine timide et inquiète qui le caractérisait si mal en temps normale, que Ren réalisa la situation; le roux ne l'avait jamais vue sans son casque, ni entendu sans son vocodeur, alors il y avait fort à parier que Hux n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait en face de lui. Un peu déstabilisé au départ, Kylo reprit rapidement ses marques et décida de voir jusqu'où il pouvait amener la chose, voyant là un moyen d'avoir l'avantage sur leur prochaine confrontation.

"Eh bien .. Si gentiment proposé par une personne aussi charmante, je me verrai mal refuser ! Finit par répondre Ben en faisant un clin d'œil à Hux qui reprit aussitôt contenance, lui offrant un sourire un peu gêné en retour avant de faire un signe au barman pour commander un autre verre."

Kahan déposa alors deux nouvelles boissons devant le duo et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard complice à Ben qui fit mine de ne rien voir, se tournant vers Hux pour trinquer.

"Ben, c'est ça ? Fit Hux dans l'espoir d'entamer la conversation.

-En effet. Et vous ..?

-Oh non, on se tutoie, ria Hux. Moi c'est Domhnall.

-Domhnall, enchanté, sourit Ben sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire."

Hux resta un instant à observer le visage de son vis à vis. Sa grande bouche s'étira et il découvrit la dentition quelque peu grotesque de l'homme, mais aussi les deux grandes fossettes se creusant sur les bords de sa bouche. La multitude de grains de beauté parsemant son visage donnait tout autant de point d'observation et une très légère barbe apparaissait sur son menton.

"Je connais ton prénom, mais aurais-je l'honneur de connaître ton nom ? Tenta Hux un peu plus à l'aise.

-Si je te disais mon nom, il te ferai peur.

-Et si je te disais ma véritable identité, elle te ferai peur également, ria Hux.

-Alors faisons ça; pas de noms, pas de vraies identités !

-Ça me va !"

Les deux hommes continuèrent la soirée en papotant. Ainsi Hux s'inventa une vie lorsque Kylo fit mine de ne pas connaître sa vraie identité. Ren pu donc apprendre que "Domhnall" était contrebandier et devrait repartir demain dans la journée pour une affaire. Il cherchait donc à passer un peu de temps en bonne compagnie et visiblement, pour le "contrebandier", l'ancien Ben était de bonne compagnie. Le brun jubilait, donnant à Hux l'impression qu'il riait à ses blagues nulles et maladroites alors qu'en fait le chevalier riait de la situation; le General Hux était assit à coté de lui, lui sa Némésis, à lui offrir des verres et à le draguer ouvertement en se faisant passer pour une personne complètement inventée.

"Tu viens souvent ici, enfin sur Adarlon je veux dire ? Questionna le faux contrebandier.

-Je venais ici très souvent oui, puis depuis quelques années, j'ai dut arrêter, répondit Ren de son air le plus mystérieux qu'il pu.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?"

Kylo ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'efforçant de trouver une histoire crédible alors qu'il buvait quelques gorgées de sa bière des wookies.

"Pour faire simple, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un au cours d'une de mes courses ici, et .. Comment dire …

-Et ça s'est fini comme souvent avec toi, Ben, dans un lit ! Intervint le barman qui venait de servir un moncalamari à la table juste derrière Hux.

-Kahan sérieux .. Dit Ren faussement vexé et amusé par l'air gêné de son compagnon. Bon du coup, il s'est avéré que l'on a finit ensemble avec cette personne et .. Ca ne lui a pas plu que je m'en aille le lendemain.. Il m'a donc quelque peu chassé d'ici !

-C'était lequel ? Intervint à nouveau Kahan, Jerkil, le nautolan, non ? Ou attend, je vais retrouver … C'était du genre de Benû aussi ou bien de Kaalhi …

-Arrêtes, tu vois bien que Dom n'est pas du tout à l'aise, Kahan ? Le réprima alors Ben sans pouvoir retenir un éclat de rire, mais sinon, oui, c'était effectivement Jerkil. Bref ! Et toi Domnhall ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

-Oui ! Moi aussi ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui traine sur Adarlon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Reprit le barman."

Hux un peu déçu que le barman s'immisce comme cela dans leur conversation, ne savait pas trop où se mettre, mais décida de jouer le jeu.

"Normal, je ne passe que très rarement sur la bordure extérieur. Enfin pas de ce côté en tout cas. C'est la première fois qu'une course m'amène aussi loin du centre.

-Tu réussis à faire des courses dans le centre ? Sans te faire chopper ? Questionna Ben qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de passer par le centre lorsque l'on transportait de la contrebande.

-Euh … Oui .. Lâcha le Général hésitant, conscient qu'il venait probablement de dire une énorme bêtise. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler boulot ce soir, je suis en repos ! Se rattrapa-t-il.

-Hum, oui, pourquoi pas ! Se laissa tenter Kylo, voyant se profiler une chance de connaître quelques anecdotes sur Hux qu'il pourrait à la suite aisément utilisé contre lui. Raconte moi comment tu es devenu contrebandier ! Fini-t-il par demander, après un court instant de réflexion.

-Oula .. J-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit vraiment très intéressant ... Essaya vainement le rouquin qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait amener un homme sur le chemin de la contrebande, pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-Ooooh fait pas ton timide, on est que tous les deux, lui répondit Kylo après que Kahan soit parti s'occuper du fond de la salle.

-Bon ok, mais .. C'est un peu stupide .., annonça le général cherchant à gagner du temps.

-C'est pas grave ! Ca sera drôle ! Aller, tu me racontes et je te racontes un truc aussi !"

Hux réfléchi quelques instants, mais la proposition de connaître une histoire potentiellement gênante ou drôle sur le jeune homme qui l'intriguait tant était bien trop attirante et il se laissa avoir.

"Bon, si tu veux. Alors quand j'était gamin, j'étais Cadet à l'académie d'Arkanis et ..

-Toi ? Cadet ? Fit Kylo, mimant la surprise.

-Euh oui.. Avant la contrebande, j'étais destiné à être militaire .. Bref. Quand j'étais là-bas, je n'étais pas du tout populaire. Et comme tout gamin, je voulais m'intégrer. Un jour, en déambulant dans les couloirs après mes cours de la journée, j'ai .. J'ai .. Raconta Hux d'une voix hésitante, cherchant quel souvenir il allait bien pouvoir choisir."

Kylo l'écoutait attentivement, n'ayant aucunes difficultés à imaginer un mini Hux les bras croisés, le dos bien droit, marchant dans les couloirs de son académie scrutant le moindre faux pas de ses camarades pour aller ensuite les dénoncer à son père qui gérait durant la belle époque de l'Empire, la formation des nouveaux officiers.

"J'ai .. J'ai entendu un groupe de gars. Dans ce groupe j'ai reconnu les voix de Zerr et Gahliu, deux des cadets qui menait cette guerilla contre moi notamment. J'ai écouté et compris qu'ils voulaient faire entrer dans l'école des fournitures interdites, principalement de la nourriture. J'y ai vue là un moyen de créer une entente; comme mon pèr-enfin j'avais de la famille qui travaillait pour l'Empire, les commandants qui nous surveillaient négligeaient un peu mon inspection. J'ai toujours su me gérer tout seul et être sérieux sans aide extérieur, alors je pouvais facilement cacher des choses dans mon sac et les faire passer sous les yeux des officiers en poste sans même qu'ils ne me soupçonnent."

Cette fois-ci, Kylo eut bien du mal à imaginer un Hux désobéissant sciemment aux ordres. Mais il se prenait au jeu et sans forcement savoir si ce que racontait Hux était vrai ou non, il s'accouda au comptoir et attendit que le rouquin reprenne son récit.

"Du coup j'ai pris note de tout ce dont Zerr et Gahliu avaient envie et j'ai continué ma route sans qu'ils ne me voient. Quelques jour après, on avait une petite permission, j'en ai profité pour récupérer ce que j'avais noté et le soir, alors que je travaillais déjà depuis plusieurs heures sur un rapport d'exercice, tout le monde a commencé à arriver dans le dortoir et Zerr et Gahliu n'ont pas manqué à l'appel. Ils ont, comme à leur habitude, commencé à faire des réflexions douteuses sur ma personne. Alors je me suis doucement levé, et sans un mot j'ai attrapé mon sac que j'avais glissé sous mon lit. Je l'ai ouvert, alors que Zerr s'approchait de moi en devenant de plus en plus menaçant dans ses propos, vexé que je ne lui réponde pas. Et toujours sans un mot, j'ai sorti le sac en plastique dans lequel j'avais rangé les fournitures pour les deux idiots, pour le fourrer dans les mains de Zerr qui s'apprêtait à me frapper."

Kylo avait du mal à croire ça. Hux maltraité durant sa formation. Il comprenait mieux son comportement psychorigide. Mais ca ne l'excusait pas. Et jamais il ne le plaindrait. Hux laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre son histoire.

"Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais la tête que ces deux crapules ont fait en voyant les jifcakes et les petits pots de crème de lait bleu. Ils n'ont plus bougé pendant un bon moment et le reste du dortoir à été impressionné que je leur fasse fermer leur bouche. Puis je suis retourné à mon rapport sans leur adresser la parole.

-Et ensuite ? Lâcha Kylo avec plus d'entrains qu'il n'aurait voulus le montrer.

-Et ensuite ils ont dévoré la nourriture dans la soirée. Le couvre feu est arrivé, et tout le monde est parti se coucher. Le lendemain, plusieurs personnes sont venu me voir plus ou moins discrètement pour me demander de leur apporter certaines choses. Alors j'ai commencé à mettre en place un roulement, et une taxe. J'ai monté mon petit buisness et .. "

Hux s'arrêta. Dans la réalité, il s'était fait attrapé par son père, le rouquin avait réussit à tout mettre sur le dos de Zerr, mais il avait manqué de se faire radier, avait eut la peur de sa vie en voyant la colère de son père et avait refusé à partir de cet instant de faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Il ne pouvait décemment pas raconter cette version de l'histoire à Ben qui semblait boire ses paroles et avoir oublié les longs instants d'hésitation dont il avait fait preuve au début pour trouver le souvenir le plus cohérent pour un futur contrebandier.

"Et la fin de mes classes arriva. Je me suis rendu compte que je gagnais déjà pas mal ma vie avec de petits contrats comme ceux de l'académie, alors je .. Je ne me suis pas présenté à mes examens et j'ai acheté un vaisseau, enrôlé une mécanicienne de génie que tu verras surement dans le fond du bar, et un assistant, timide mais .. Très doué. Et je suis partis à la recherche de mes premiers contrats officiels"

Kylo ris en pensant à Mitaka et Phasma faisant équipe avec Hux dans un petit vaisseau pour faire de la contrebande. N'arrivant pas à définir où s'arrêtait le vrai du faux dans l'histoire du Général, Ren se promit de sonder l'esprit du rouquin pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"A toi ! Dit Hux en reposant son verre après l'avoir fini d'une traite.

-De ?

-De me raconter un souvenir ! Affirma Armitage en se rapprochant de son vis-à-vis, un air malicieux aux yeux.

-Hum .. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te raconter … ?"

Se souvenant de la tête gênée qu'avait fait Hux lorsque Kahan avait parlé de ses anciennes conquêtes, Kylo trouva drôle de lui raconter une histoire du genre et opta donc pour un souvenir osé entre lui et Awas.

"Lorsque je venais ici avec mon père, j'ai fais la rencontre d'un jeune twi'lek bleu qui avait le même âge que moi. Je me souviens qu'il venait d'une famille de chanteur et qu'il se destinait lui aussi au chant dans l'académie d'Adarlon, mais qu'il n'était pas plus que cela enchanté de faire le même métier que sa famille. On s'entendait bien, et on se retrouvait à chaque passage de mon père ici, alors un jour je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner sur une course. Il a adoré, et maintenant il est également contrebandier ! Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te raconter ... Je voulais te raconter la fois où mon père nous avait laissé seul à garder son vaisseau alors qu'il s'occupait d'une transaction plutôt risquée. On avait une voir deux heures à tuer et alors que j'étais assis sur le fauteuil du pilote, Awas s'est glissé à quatre pattes entre mes jambes et à commencé à défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon, raconta Kylo en plantant son regard dans celui quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool de Hux. Je me suis laissé faire, je sentais ses mains m'effleurer, je sentais son souffle courir sur ma peau, dépeint Ben de sa voix grave et suave alors qu'il glissait doucement ses doigts sur les avants-bras découverts de Hux qui frissonna au contact de la peau de Kylo. Puis Awas a commencé à devenir plus tactile encore et je vis sa tête disparaître entre mes cuisses."

Les doigts de Kylo traçaient maintenant de petits cercles sur la peau blanche et mouchetée de tâches de rousseurs du Général dont le souffle devenait plus fort à mesure que Kylo s'approchait de lui et avançait dans son récit. Ren jubilait à cet instant. Certes il était loin d'être indifférent au charme de Armitage, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était dans cet état, lui qui pensait Hux complètement frigide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se régaler de ce sentiment de supériorité et de pouvoir que lui apportait cette situation. Malheureusement, il savait que la suite de l'histoire allait très vite faire redescendre Hux de son petit nuage mais Kylo rit intérieurement de pouvoir jouer ainsi avec les hormones du Général.

"Et alors que Awas entamait des aller retours de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus appuyés, que je sentais le plaisir s'emparer de moi et monter, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et mon père entra comme une furie dans le cockpit, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom .. Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait attention qu'il était là, mais Awas lui, l'a tout de suite vue arriver et s'est cogné la tête contre le panneau de commandes en voulant se relever rapidement, et alors mon père nous a vu. Je dois avouer que ce fut un des moment les plus gênant de vie sexuelle ma pourtant très remplie !"

Kylo s'était attendue à toutes les réactions, mais pas à celle qu'eut Hux. En effet, ce dernier sembla revenir sur terre d'un coup et après quelques courts instants pour enregistrer ce que Ben venait de lui raconter, il explosa de rire. D'un rire franc et sincère. Le seigneur Ren en oublia complètement l'image du Général barbant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de baffer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et se joignit à lui d'un rire bruyant.

Mais Hux n'avait pas finit de le surprendre. Après plusieurs instants de rire partagé, il se leva, déposa quelques dataries sur le comptoir pour payer leurs notes et entraina Kylo dehors.

Hux n'en pouvait plus de dévorer des yeux l'homme en face de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque ou l'alcool qui l'excitait à ce point mais au fil des minutes, Ben était passé à ses yeux "d'homme intriguant" à "homme fascinant et incroyablement sexy". Il le guida donc vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisi pour la nuit, après avoir remarqué que Phasma se faisait entrainer par le couple de twi'lek dans l'arrière salle. La soirée n'avait commencé que depuis peu et encore beaucoup de monde se pavanait dans les rues, aussi croisèrent-ils quelques storm trooper en civil que Hux ignora, continuant sa route rapidement, tenant fermement son amant par la main, de peur qu'il ne s'envole.

L'air s'était quelque peu rafraichi depuis l'après midi, mais l'atmosphère était tout de même lourde et pesante. Hux se déplaçait hâtivement dans l'avenue principale de la ville, évitant les groupe de Pa'lowick discutant bruyamment sans regarder devant elles. Kylo le suivait, se laissant guider avec amusement le long des rues animées.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel, Kylo eut le plaisir d'admirer un établissement de grand luxe et il faillit lâcher le morceau, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment.

"Eh bien ! Ça paye bien le Prem-enade de cargaisons !"

Heureusement pour lui, Hux était trop occupé à taper le code de la porte pour faire attention à ce que racontait Ben.

Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et alors qu'ils arrivèrent au palier, Hux ne tint plus et plaqua Ben contre le mur avant de coller sa bouche contre celle de Kylo et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand Kylo lui mordit légèrement la lèvre. Ben glissa alors une main dans ses cheveux et pris un malin plaisir à le décoiffer un peu plus, observant avec surprise que le Général ne paraissait pas le moins du monde énervé par cette pratique. Hux finit par se séparer de son amant et le guida jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"Dépêches toi d'ouvrir ! Lança Kylo dont l'excitation semblait prendre le dessus sur son amusement de la situation.

-Ne fais pas attention au .. "

Mais Hux n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase avant d'ouvrir la porte et que Ben ne découvre la décoration intérieur. Le mobilier brillait, recouvert de dorure, un grand lustre depuis un plafond haut et un lit trônait en plein milieu de la pièce. Le matelas semblait d'un moelleux à toutes épreuves et Kylo ne savait plus trop s'il avait plus envie de Hux ou bien de se jeter sur ce lit qui l'appelait.

"Désolé pour le luxe exubérant du lieu .. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix..

-Pas le choix ? On a toujours le choix !

-Pas face à .. A .. Gwendoline je le crains ..

-Gwendoline ? Demanda Kylo intrigué tout en se demandant si le Général avait une petite amie qu'il trainait partout en la cachant à tout le monde, ou bien une petite fille.

-Ma copilote et mécanicienne. Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, tu as dû la voir avant que l'on ne parte du bar, une grand femme blonde aux cheveux courts, en compagnie de deux twileks.

-Oh tu sais, lorsque l'on était au bar je n'ai vue que toi, et je crois bien ne plus trop avoir envie de parler de Ph-Gwendoline! Répliqua le jeune brun, se rattrapant au dernier moment pour ne pas parler de la capitaine des trooper. "

Hux ne se fit pas prier et entraina Kylo vers le lit mais avant de l'asseoir, il prit un malin plaisir à le déshabiller. Son haut laissait déjà voir une bonne partie de sa musculature y compris de son dos et Ô combien il aimait les dos musclés mais il voulait en voir plus, il voulait voir tout ce que pouvait cacher cet homme, imaginant Ben le prendre dans ses bras et l'allonger sur son lit. Il retira doucement le débardeur avant de le jeter à terre, ce qui eut l'air de surprendre son amant qui s'attendait à ce qu'à l'instar de l'image que donnait le Général, il plie le haut et vienne le déposer proprement sur la tablette devant la grande baie vitrée. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, son débardeur mais également son jean finirent par terre.

Avant de faire glisser le caleçon de son vis à vis, Hux remonta doucement sa main le long de la cuisse de Ben, le frôlant à peine et lui provoquant des frissons d'anticipation. Puis il vint déposer un baiser sur la bosse que formait à présent le vêtement noir qui tressaillit à ce contact. Hux fit alors glisser tout aussi lentement que le tee shirt, le sous vêtement qui finit lui aussi par terre puis vint asseoir son compagnon sur le bord du lit avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un enchainement de caresses et de gémissements, de mouvements à la fois experts et désordonnés, les deux hommes mêlant leur souffles érratiques et leurs transpirations dans une danse où le plaisir et la jouissance étaient le bouquet final. Apothéose que Hux ne tarda pas à atteindre alors que Kylo, oubliant qu'il ne devait pas se dévoiler, retint les mains du Général plaqué contre le matelas à l'aide de liens invisibles en faisant un dernier mouvement de bassin avant de venir s'effondrer sur le lit, à côté de Hux encore haletant.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que Kylo se réveilla doucement et sortit du lit, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hux, roulé en boule sous la couette du lit moelleux, ses vêtements éparpillés par terre à côté. Il avait l'air si naïf comme ça, comme un enfant. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme était en fait un des hommes les plus puissant de la galaxie, détenteur de la plus grande armée et de la plus grosse arme de destruction massive jamais conçue ? Kylo regretta presque de ne pas avoir pris son datapad, qu'il avait perdu dans sa chambre sur le Finalizer, pour pouvoir prendre une photo de l'instant. Il esquissa un sourire et sortit sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller son amant d'une nuit.

Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse et se dirigea dans les rues sombres encore bien vivantes malgré l'heure tardive. Il serait bien resté dormir sur place, Hux blotti contre lui comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé mais la navette passait dans une dizaine d'heure et il voulait avant tout rentrer prendre une douche et profiter du lac en bordure de la ville.

Il tourna enfin sur le dernier croisement de rue avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée de chez Awas. Ren tapa le code et entra sans faire de bruit. Il se faufila le long du couloir espérant ne pas réveiller son ami qui devait déjà être rentré de sa course et alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce que le Twi'lek lui avait arrangé en chambre, Awas, torse nu, ouvrit sa porte, juste en face de la sienne.

"Tu rentres tard dis moi .. Soirée mouvementée ?

-Oooh tu n'imagines pas !

-Raconte moi. Humain ? Twi'lek ? Non non je sais ! Togruta ! Non ? Bon .. Kalish ...?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, se mit à rire Kylo."

Il aurait tellement aimé lui raconter l'aventure improbable qui venait de lui arriver mais cela impliquait de lui dire qui il était devenu. Et il refusait. Lorsqu'il était parti dans le Premier Ordre, au service de Snoke, il était resté en contact avec son ami, mais lui avait raconté que son père était décédé et que sous le coup de la douleur, il avait changé de vie, de nom, de métier. Kylo eut alors une idée; il allait faire comme Hux et s'inventer une vie, en l'occurrence, reprendre la sienne d'il y a bien des années.

"Il y a un contrebandier avec qui j'ai eut à faire plusieurs fois quand j'étais encore dans le milieu. C'était en quelque sorte mon pire ennemi, toujours là pour me piquer mes contrats ou faire foirer le moindre de mes plans. Sauf que j'ai toujours été en contact avec lui le visage masqué hum? Et ce soir je suis allé au Hutt Enchanté, comme je te l'avais proposé. Et ce, au demeurant, charmant homme était là également. Et devine qui vient m'offrir un verre ?

-T'es pas sérieux là ...? Si ? Se mit à rire Awas.

-Tu es bien placé pour t'imaginer la suite. On a finit dans sa chambre d'hôtel !

-Je suis bien placé ? Tu veux dire qu'avec lui aussi c'est toi qui a prit ou bien c'est toi qui à donné ? Questionna Awas l'air taquin.

-Non, tu es le seul avec qui je reçois mon cher.

-J'en suis flatté ! Que dirais-tu de réitérer l'expérience ? Ça fait si longtemps, tenta le jeune Twi'lek, un sourire en coin.

-Je suis désolé Awas, mais il m'a épuisé, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre une douche et de dormir.. Répondit Kylo, déçu.

-Je vois. Tu as réussi ..

-A quoi ?

-A me rendre jaloux. Je l'avoue, là tu as réussi, mais c'est pas grave, une prochaine fois. Demain matin je pars travailler assez tôt, je ne te verrai pas avant que tu ne partes. Mais t'as intérêt à passer me voir plus tôt ! Il est hors de question que j'attende à nouveau six ans cher ami, le taquina Awas avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, sinon c'est moi qui viendrait te trouver ! Ajouta-t-il, le regard malicieux.

-J'attendrai ça avec impatience alors ! Merci en tout cas Awas. C'était chouette de te revoir, je ferais mon possible pour passer te voir à mon prochain cycle de repos !

-Ton prochain cycle de repos ? Non mais t'es pas à l'armée tu sais, t'es en indépendant à ce que je saches, tu peux prendre ton repos quand tu veux !

-Hum .. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Un jour peut-être que je pourrais t'expliquer. Bonne nuit mon ami, et merci encore ! Fit Ben avant que les amis ne referment tous les deux leurs portes."

Kylo fila à la douche où il laissa l'eau fraîche couler longuement sur son dos. La chaleur écrasante de la planète n'aidait en rien ses muscles courbaturés de la mobilisation de la soirée. Il resta ainsi, debout dans la douche, les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière par l'eau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Hux pour qu'il vienne lui parler. Ça lui coutait de dire ça du Général mais il avait passé une excellente soirée, qui se fut terminée dans d'excellentes conditions. Hux était un très bon amant et à dire vrai, de toutes les conquêtes qu'il comptait, et il en comptait un nombre plutôt conséquent, seul Awas avec l'exotisme de ses pratiques, pouvait rivaliser. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait au Général. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas encore comment il allait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui. Cela dit, vu la soirée merveilleuse qu'il avait passé, à s'amuser, à rire, à jouer, à prendre du plaisir, il ne savait pas s'il allait lui dire un jour et pas jalousement garder ce souvenir pour lui. Et puis s'il le lui racontait, Hux ne souhaiterai plus qualifier cette soirée de merveilleuse et Kylo, un peu égoïstement, préférait que le Général garde un bon souvenir de Ben.

Ce soir là, il avait découvert un Hux qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un Hux qui souriait en premier lieu, lui qui pensait que jamais le rouquin n'esquissait un sourire, lui qui pensait que Hux ne savait même pas ce qu'était que "Rire". Et Ben avait été agréablement surpris de ça. Mais en même temps, il aimait leur relation haineuse. Il aimait chercher le moindre détail pour embêter Hux et il pouvait parier sa main qu'il en était de même pour le Général. Et puis il adorait terroriser Mitaka. Mitaka qui adulait Hux. Ben se demanda ce qu'il se passerait dans sa toute petite tête s'il apprenait que son supérieur avait couché avec l'homme qui le terrorisait le plus sur le vaisseau. Le Chevalier laissa échapper un petit rire qui le sorti de ses pensées. L'eau devenait trop froide, alors il se sécha et fila se glisser dans son lit. Il lui restait quatre heures à dormir, c'était largement suffisant ! La navette arriverait pour quatorze heure. Il s'en sortait pas mal. C'est avec cette dernière pensée que Ben sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux se réveilla difficilement. Il regarda prestement l'heure sur son datapad qu'il avait laissé sur la table la veille avant de partir au Hutt Enchanté; huit heures trente. Il était en retard pour ses réunions !

Puis le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et se souveint; le cycle de repos, l'hôtel, le bar, le lit bien trop moelleux, Ben...

Ben n'était pas là. Il était parti. Hux ressenti une pointe de tristesse qu'il balaya d'un coup en voyant l'état pitoyable de la chambre. En effet, ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol. C'est que Ben lui avait sacrement fait de l'effet pour qu'il se relâche comme ça ! Il commanda un petit déjeuner et fila à la douche après avoir ramassé tout son bazar. Au moment d'enfiler des vêtements propres, le Général constata avec horreur que ledit Ben avait laissé quelque petits souvenir de son passage sur son cou; en effet, deux gros suçons ornaient maintenant sa peau blanche. Il n'allait pas pouvoir les camoufler complètement avec sa chemise ! Quel abrutit !

Hux s'en voulait de s'être à ce point lâché face à son amant de la nuit, mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien. Et puis le corps de cet homme était tout bonnement divin. Mais il décida de couper toutes pensées pour Ben car il sentait son entrejambe se réveiller et cela serait fort contre-productif. Il enfila donc rapidement ses vêtements et alla ouvrir au droïde qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner. C'est alors que le Général entendit des rires et la voix de Phasma dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle passa devant le droïde et sans même demander la permission à son ami, elle piqua quelques fruits sur son plateau avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

"Alors ? Je veux tout savoir !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu fais ça. Et s'il était encore là ?

-Et je sais très bien que tu ne supporte pas de rester le matin avec tes conqu- Oooh .. Je vois .. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui est parti ! Sans que t'ai à le virer ! Ahaha tu t'es trouvé un non romantique et tu es vexé de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de le congédié au matin ! Se mit à rire la jeune femme.

-Très drôle.

-Oh mais j'ai raison en plus ! Et vu comment tu le prends, je suppose qu'il est parti de suite après ou pendant la nuit, alors que tu dormais !

-Pendant la nuit alors que je dormais, finit par céder le jeune homme, conscient que Phasma, elle, ne céderait jamais."

Il s'assit à table, invitant son amie qui s'était appuyée sur le montant du lit, à faire de même.

"Il s'appelle Ben. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et alors ? Bon coup ? Mauvais coup ?

-Très bon coup.

-Je le savais ! Vu comment il est foutu, il ne pouvait qu'être bien monté !

-Phasma .. Sérieusement ? Tu es obligée d'utiliser ce genre d'expression ?

-Pardon Ô Grand Général..

-Bon et toi ? Ta soirée ?

-Oh la la .. Elles étaient adorables ! Et figures toi qu'elles sont en couple et que j'étais leur première pour un triolisme ! Et en plus leur première humaine à l'une comme à l'autre ! Se mit elle à rire."

Le duo continua de se raconter leur soirée respective tout en engloutissant le plateau de fruits et de gâteaux, jusqu'à ce que Hux fasse remarquer qu'il devait préparer les réunions de l'après midi. Phasma laissa donc le Général travailler seul dans sa chambre alors qu'elle allait se promener dehors. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver sur le parvis une demi heure avant que la navette ne décolle.

Kylo se réveilla en sursaut. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu mais une belle matinée s'offrait à lui avant de remonter à bord du Finalizer pour il ne savait pas encore combien de rotation sans toucher terre. Alors il entama sa série d'exercice physique, puis une petite méditation. Comme à chaque fois, celle-ci échouait au bout de cinq minutes, le chevalier étant incapable de se vider l'esprit. Et encore plus au vu de la situation actuelle. Une seule pensée hantait son esprit; comment allait-il réagir en voyant Hux ?

Il finit par se relever quelque peu frustré d'avoir à nouveau raté sa méditation et qui plus est, à cause de Hux et décida de retourner se prendre une douche. Il enfila son pantalon de la veille, le seul jean qu'il lui restait et un autre débardeur avant de fourrer toutes ses affaires, casque comprit dans son gros sac à dos. Il passa par la cuisine et laissa un mot à Awas en le remerciant à nouveau et lui laissa le code de son datapad. Datapad que Hux avait sciemment renommé Xx-BenYolooow-VaDer4EveR-xX en sachant très bien que Kylo n'avait aucune idée de comment changer ce genre de paramètres et quand bien même il le saurait, il faudrait déjà qu'il retrouve son datapad.

Le chevalier fila ensuite dans les rues assez calme. Sur Adarlon, les villes étaient plutôt nocturnes et le matin, seuls les rares marchés dont le renommé Marché des Arts venaient perturber la quiétude des lieux. Mais Ben ne s'y attarda pas; il le connaissait par cœur, y étant venu très souvent avec son père car la Planète de la bordure extérieur était un repère de contre bande.

Il se dirigea droit vers le port de la cité. Un immense lac reliant deux des principales villes de cette partie de la planète trônait à son extrémité et il souhaitait y plonger une dernière fois avant de partir. Il était déjà onze heure et demi et il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à la navette que Hux n'aurait aucuns remords à faire décoller sans lui.

Au bout d'une demi heure de marche supplémentaire, le jeune homme avait enfin traversé le port plutôt calme et atteint le petit coin de plage sur lequel il allait avec Awas lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescents. Un léger vent balayait ses cheveux encore humide de la douche mais la chaleur commençait déjà à être pesante. Il s'enfonça de quelques mètres dans la petite forêt qui bordait le lac.

"Hum .. Voyons si ma mémoire est aussi bonne que je le crois. Normalement c'était à trois rangées au fond, puis à droite et enfin l'arbre du milieu ! Bingo !"

Kylo s'agrippa au tronc d'arbre face à lui et commença son ascension. A deux mètres du sol, il attrapa une ficelle qu'il tira, entrainant la chute d'une échelle de corde d'une plateforme que l'on distinguait vaguement au travers du feuillage de l'arbre. Le jeune homme s'y agrippa. L'échelle se mit à balancer sous le poids de Ben mais l'ancien Jedi n'en semblait pas dérangé et continua sa montée pour enfin arriver à la plateforme. C'était une toute petite surface que Kylo et Awas avaient fabriqué durant leurs jeunes années pour pouvoir cacher leur affaires et leur nourriture lorsqu'ils partaient sur le lac. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne supporterait pas son poids, Kylo vint déposer son sac directement depuis l'échelle.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber au sol et courut vers le lac. Le chevalier se déshabilla et pu enfin entrer dans l'eau. Elle était légèrement fraîche, comme dans ses souvenirs, mais qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien ! Il fit quelques brasses avant de plonger. Au fond de ce lac s'était installée une colonie de Moncalamari, et s'était peu à peu transformée en immense ville. Adolescents, Kylo et son ami adoraient essayer d'approcher au maximum de ces habitations bien moins profondes que les autres villes Moncalamari. Avec une méditation active, il arrivait à repousser les limites de son corps, lui faisant oublier les spasmes dû au manque d'oxygène.

Kylo avançait sans mouvements brusques. Il était calme, comme souvent lorsqu'il entrait dans l'eau. Ses grandes mains et ses grands pieds agissaient comme des nageoires, ainsi, il filait rapidement vers les profondeurs du lac. Les habitations étaient suffisamment peu profondes pour que leurs lumières se distinguent depuis la surface, Kylo n'avait donc aucuns problèmes à se déplacer dans cette masse d'eau sombre et ainsi, à éviter les poissons potentiellement dangereux. Il se fit néanmoins une grosse frayeur alors qu'il avait le regard fixé dans le vide, réfléchissant à comment il devait agir face à Hux, et qu'une sorte de poisson préhistorique, chimère d'un crocodile et d'un requin lui fonça dessus à une vitesse folle. Le chevalier reprit ses esprits et lança un coup de Force en direction de la bête. Kylo lança une seconde attaque, repoussant à nouveau la bête, avant de nager le plus vite possible vers le bord. La créature avançait bien plus rapidement que lui et le jeune homme commençait à ressentir le manque d'oxygène diminuant ses capacités. Hux allait donc finalement réussir à le tuer !

Kylo nageait encore plus vite, se retournant dès qu'il sentait la bête trop proche, pour lui envoyer un nouveau jet de Force. La bête semblait vouloir donner son ultime coup de mâchoire, mais un autre poisson nageant lentement passa à ce moment juste à côté de Ben. La bête ne semblait pas vouloir plus se fatiguer et croqua le pauvre poisson passant là au hasard, laissant à Kylo l'occasion de s'échapper.

Il voyait enfin la surface approcher mais ses spasmes devenaient de plus en plus violent et il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait autour de son crâne. Il ne lui restait que deux voir trois mouvements à faire et il serait à la surface, où il pourrait respirer tout l'air qu'il voulait. Le chevalier dut puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour réussir à faire les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la surface et au bout de longues secondes de lutte contre lui même, il pu enfin sentir la sensation du vent sur ses cheveux trempés. L'air qu'il respira le brulait, mais il entrait à nouveau dans ses poumons et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait la tête qui tournait et incroyablement chaud, mais il était en vie.

Il prit quelques instants pour calmer les tambours jouant sans cesse dans son crâne et retrouver une vue claire. Il n'irait plus dans ce lac pendant un moment, ça c'était sûre !

A priori, la navette arrivait d'ici une heure, le jeune homme avait donc le temps de retourner en ville et de se prendre quelque chose à grignoter s'il ne tardait pas trop sur le chemin.

Il traversa à nouveau le port à peine plus animé que ce matin puis arriva en ville où il se dirigea vers le Marché des Arts. Une petite partie des stands était réservée à la nourriture locale et avec son père ils avaient l'habitude de s'acheter des assiettes de ravioles fourrées au poisson et aux algues.

Il mangea rapidement puis se dirigea vers le pont d'embarquement où les attendait déjà la navette. Par chance, Hux n'était pas encore là. Kylo se cacha dans une petite ruelle pour enfiler sa tenue et son casque, priant pour que la navette décolle rapidement car la lourdeur du climat ne lui permettrait pas de supporter trop longtemps son vêtement prévue pour Starkiller.

Il grimpa dans le véhicule et s'apprêta à s'installer sur la banquette du fond quand il se retrouva face au Général.

"Ren. Tu ne t'aies donc pas perdu ?"

Kylo ne comprenant pas et ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir, ne répondit rien.

"Tiens, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je crois que j'adore cette planète !"

Kylo se retint de répondre de peur de tout lâcher et se décala pour laisser passer Hux. Mais la tentation était bien trop forte.

"Une chose est sure, toi tu ne l'avais pas perdu hier soir, ta langue."

Hux déjà sur le parvis à attendre ses hommes, se retourna prestement, surprit d'avoir une réponse, mais ne releva pas.

Hux n'était pas sure d'avoir bien comprit ce que l'idiot en face de lui venait de lui répondre et à dire vrai, il n'en avait pas envie. Phasma lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa conversation avec le pilote.

"Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait Troopers. Nous allons avoir du retard, finit par dire fermement Hux en voyant le dernier groupe des hommes de Phasma arriver."

Il vint ensuite prendre place à côté de son amie, juste derrière le pilote.

"Alors Ren, ça va, pas eut trop chaud ? Se moqua le Général.

-Ça dépend. Tu parles de quand j'avais mes vêtements ou de quand un contrebandier rencontré hier soir me les a enlevé ? Répondit Ren du tac au tac."

Hux interloqué par sa réponse lança un regard de dégoût à Phasma avant d'à nouveau afficher sa mine sérieuse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le pont de longues minutes plus tard et les soldats débarquèrent rapidement ne laissant plus dans la navette que les pilotes, Phasma, Hux et Kylo. La jeune femme prit tout son temps pour finir sa conversation avec Kit, le pilote alors que le Général attendait devant la navette que Ren daigne descendre, l'air encore plus dur et sévère que d'habitude. Kylo prit alors tout son temps pour descendre et au moment de passer devant le rouquin, il ralentit.

"C'est dommage cet air si sérieux. Tu es capable de faire des têtes tellement plus expressives et agréables.., lâcha Kylo tout bas pour que seul Hux l'entende, en caressant du doigt la joue du jeune homme en face de lui."

Hux lui dégagea la main en vitesse et devint rouge de colère. De quel droit cet abruti osait-il le toucher ? Mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que Kylo était hors d'atteinte.

Le Chevalier était heureux d'avoir porté un casque, en effet, Hux n'avait pas pu voir sa tête hilare. Ça lui avait coûté de réussir à lancer cette pique sans sciller, sans rire, sans avoir la voix qui tremblait. Mais une fois son attaque fini il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et dû écourter son observation de la tête ahurie de son vis à vis. Kylo Ren s'en alla donc rapidement vers ses appartements; il devait retrouver son datapad au cas où Awas cherchait à le contacter et vu l'état déplorable de sa chambre, ça ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Après avoir gravit les marches menant au pont supérieur, là où les appartements des "hauts-gradés" étaient installés, Kylo traversa une série de longs couloirs ternes aux murs gris. Le métal froid des parois contrastait avec l'ambiance lourde et chaude sur Adarlon. En tout cas, ici Kylo était heureux d'avoir autant de couches.

Il entra enfin dans sa chambre et fut soulagé de retrouver son impressionnante collection de l'Empire. Des affiches de propagandes datant de l'époque de son grand père étaient accrochées sur les murs, tandis qu'une quantité phénoménale de cartons jonchait le sol, s'empilant les uns sur les autres, parfois presque jusqu'au plafond. Au centre du mur du fond, face à son lit, trônait un piédestal sur lequel étaient posé les restes du casque de Vader.

Il jeta son sac dans son armoire, retira sa coiffe avant de la poser sur son lit, puis entreprit de faire du rangement. Il réorganisa tout d'abord les cartons par catégorie; les documents officiels, les cartes et les quelques journaux qu'il avait réussi à acquérir, les casques et les uniformes, les historiques des planètes en lien avec l'Empire, et bien d'autres reliques qu'il traquait dès qu'il le pouvait.

C'est en bougeant un carton derrière une immense pile d'uniformes qu'il vit enfin son datapad. Il avait dû le poser sur une des boites et la tablette avait finit par tomber entre deux caisses. Il l'attrapa avec fierté, reposant le carton à sa place et l'alluma.

Ren pu apercevoir toutes les notes qu'il avait manqué depuis environ trois semaines, soit à peu près 200. Il allait toutes les supprimer d'un coup lorsqu'il aperçut la note "cycle de repos", prouvant que Hux ne lui avait pas menti. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il le garde plus souvent sur lui ..

L'ancien Jedi vérifia rapidement dans ses contacts mais ne vis aucune mise en relation venant de Awas; son ami n'était sans doute pas revenu de ses différentes affaires.

"Non mais tu réalises un peu ? Non tu ne réalises pas, non. Evidemment !

-Non en effet. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Hux. Tes hommes n'étaient pas là, on s'en fiche, même moi je ne l'aurais pas su si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça.

-Que j'arrêtes de me prendre la tête avec ça ? Phasma tu es bien sérieuse là ? Il s'est mit à me caresser la joue ! Depuis quand un officier s'octroie un droit pareil ?!

-Premièrement, il n'est pas un de tes officiers. Deuxièmement, il l'a fait pour se foutre de toi alors t'énerver c'est lui donner ce qu'il veut. Donc tu respires et tu passes à autre chose, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas des réunions à finir de préparer plutôt ? Expliqua la jeune femme en se levant de sa chaise.

-Que je passes à autre chose ? Non mais c'est la meilleure, ça! Répliqua Hux.

-Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser, là ? A t'énerver comme ça pour un rien ?

-Non, répondit-il froidement.

-A Ren.

-Et tu me compares à lui maintenant? Mais de quel coté es-tu finalement ?!

-Tu sais Hux, je crois que toi et lui, vous devriez tirer un coup. Ça vous ferait du bien, vraiment. Il y a une telle tension entre vous deux, que ça en devient insupportable, dit-elle lasse, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Moi, coucher avec lui ? Il y a surement une tête de wookie ou de gungan de cachée sous ce casque. Merci mais non merci.

-Bon, tâches de te calmer, tu as une réunion avec tes officiers dans moins d'une heure. Ça serai bien que tu sois passé à autre chose d'ici là, dit elle en franchissant la porte qui se referma dans un chuintement caractéristique, laissant Hux ruminer ce qu'il venait de se passer."

Il s'assit quelques instants et se concentra pour que seul le Hux professionnel soit visible. Mais il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête cette rage qu'il avait pour Ren.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mitaka entra dans la salle de réunion.

"Général, les officiers sont là.

-Fais les entrer, merci Mitaka."

La réunion tourna autour de l'interpellation d'un convois supposé rebelle proche de Scarif. Hux et ses officiers convinrent d'envoyer un vaisseau sur place et le Général prit la liberté d'envoyer Ren avec eux, au moins ne l'aurait-il pas trop dans les pattes pour les heures à venir. Et avec un peu de chance, l'interpellation tournerai mal, les rebelles contre-attaqueraient et il serait tué pendant un échange de tirs. Cette pensée le fit sourire puis il se plongea avec délice dans la rédaction du rapport de réunion et de l'ordre de mission.

Kylo regardait un holofilm avachit sur son lit lorsqu'il reçut son ordre de mission. Las d'être envoyé faire une tâche aussi simple, il ne prit pas la peine de lire la présentation de l'équipage supposé rebelle, ni celui dans lequel il était affilié. Il ne rata cela dit pas l'entête du message que Hux avait sciemment mis en gros et gras; il devait être dans le hall d'embarquement dans deux heures. Ren prit alors le temps de finir son holofilm puis il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'au hall.

De sa démarche un peu brute, sa carrure impressionnante et ses bottes claquant le métal sur sol, il faisait peur à tout l'équipage du Finalizer. Mais il aimait cette sensation; ici les gens le respectaient, sauf Hux et ne lui parlaient pas comme à un enfant, sauf Hux. Pas comme dans la rébellion où tout le monde le trouvait bizarre, ne lui parlant pas, ou alors qu'en cas d'extrême nécessitée. Et surtout, où aucune tâche importante ne lui était accordée.

"Trop de Vader en lui, lui avaient sans cesse répété sa mère et son oncle. Son oncle, parlons en d'ailleurs ! Lui qui s'était exilé, vexé de ne pas avoir réussit à le former! Et après, c'est lui qui agissait comme un enfant ? Fulminait le chevalier. Il avait même tenté de le tuer ..."

Kylo sentait une haine sombre monter en lui, à un tel point qu'il eut envie de dégainer son sabre.

Malheureusement, rien à sa portée n'était cassable sans risquer de détruire une pièce importante du vaisseau. Il arrivait de temps en temps à l'ancien Jedi de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions. En fait, ça lui arrivait tout les jours. Parfois cela se manifestait avec des excès de colère sur les membres de l'équipage présent, parfois cela se présentait lorsqu'il était proche ou dans la salle d'entrainement et alors il se défoulait en faisant ses exercices physiques, parfois encore avec des crises de rage sur le mobilier se trouvant à proximité de Ren. La dernière solution étant celle qu'il affectionnait le plus car elle mettait Hux dans une fureur folle, le faisant fulminer pendant des heures sur le budget réparation que cela allait coûter et sur le fait que ce serait retenu sur la paie du chevalier, qui bien évidement, n'en avait rien à faire étant donné qu'il n'utilisait ses dataries que pour sortir ou pour ses trouvailles de l'Empire durant leur rare permission.

Il se contenta alors de lancer un coup de Force dans la direction de deux pauvres officiers qui se rendaient sur le pont. Les deux novices se retrouvèrent propulsés vers le fond du couloir, glissant dos au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Abasourdis, ils lâchèrent tout deux un cris de surprise alors que leur dos frappaient le sol froid du vaisseau. Ils se relevèrent doucement après quelques instants sans oser bouger et lancèrent un dernier regard paniqué en direction de Kylo avant de repartir tout penauds de là d'où ils venaient.

Kylo profita quelques instants de la satisfaction que lui apportait ce sentiment de supériorité puis se remit en route d'un pas sure, complètement calmé.

Il arriva sur le pont quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé le Finalizer. Ren entra dans la canonnière et vint s'installer dans la cabine arrière. Le pilote était déjà arrivé, le régiment de trooper avait également prit place dans la salle leur étant réservé. Il ne manquait que le co-pilote et le canonnier qui arrivèrent quelques instants après, en courant. Kylo reconnu avec un amusement non partagé, les jeunes soldats qu'il avait envoyé au sol un peu plus tôt. Le plus grand des deux fut parcourut d'un frisson lorsque Ren le fixa au travers de son casque et ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps pour courir se réfugier dans la cabine de tir et de pilotage, loin de l'imposante carrure de celui qui terrorisait le Finalizer depuis plusieurs années.

Le véhicule décolla doucement et parti en direction des coordonnées indiqués.

Durant le voyage, Kylo s'enferma dans la cabine arrière et profita du calme d'avant bataille pour essayer de méditer encore une fois. Assit en tailleur, son casque posé à côté de lui, il souffla longuement, tachant de vider son esprit. Les secondes puis les minutes passaient sans qu'il arrive à ne penser à rien. Kylo essaya alors de compter, comme le lui avait montré Luke lors de son apprentissage.

1, 2, 3, …

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête Hux et son caractère de cochon.

4, 5, 6, …

Hux qui riait.

7, 8, 9, …

Hux qui retirait ses vêtements.

10, 11, 12, …

Hux qui- Non. Il devait arrêter de penser à Hux. L'impatience commençait à le gagner, il sentait sa jambe s'agiter en dessous de sa main, il sentait, au rythme de ses mouvements de genou, le sol froid au travers de son pantalon.

"Non ! Ça ne fonctionne PAS !"

Il se releva d'un geste brusque. Énervé. Il attendit que les petits vertiges dut au mouvement trop précipité se soient dissipés et attrapa son sabre avant d'entamer quelques mouvements.

Le crépitement du sabre et la chaleur qu'il rependait lui firent du bien, lui rappelant qu'avec son arme, il maîtrisait tout. Kylo commença par quelques moulinets assez lents, puis accéléra doucement la cadence avant d'arriver à un rythme soutenu. Maintenant, seul un vrombissement restait audible tellement la lame bougeait rapidement.

L'homme se déplaça alors, bougeant avec une habilité surprenante au vu de sa carrure, faisant d'élégants enchaînements avant de se stopper net. Il maintint la pause quelques secondes, les jambes légèrement fléchies, le bras droit tendu vers l'avant, la pointe du sabre en direction de la porte avant de sentir le vaisseau ralentir; ils arrivaient en vue des coordonnées. A peine transpirant, l'ancien Jedi éteignit son arme, ramassa son casque avant de le visser sur sa tête et franchit la porte pour se rendre dans la cabine de pilotage du vaisseau.

"Dans combien de temps arrivons nous en vue du convois ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, faisant sursauter le copilote.

-D-Dans 50 secondes, 48, 47, 46.

-Très bien. Ne tirez pas. Et préparez vous à accoster le vaisseau.

-Euh .. Mais les ordres étaient de contrôler le convois, Seigneur Ren, se risqua le pilote."

Kylo ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner lentement sa tête casquée vers le pilote qui avait osé le contre dire. On entendait dans la cabine seulement la respiration lente et puissante de Ren, ainsi que les frottements de l'uniforme du jeune copilote contre le fauteuil à force de trembler.

"O-Oui, pardonnez moi, Seigneur Ren. Ce sera fait.

-Neutralisez les canons et capsules de sauvetages, puis préparez vous à restez en statique, j'embarquerai ensuite à bord du vaisseau avec quelques troopers.

-Bien, Seigneur Ren."

Kylo reparti et indiqua aux soldats le nouveau plan; monter à bord du convois, et tuer tout l'équipage. Ensuite, ils récupéreront ce qui est récupérable et rentreront.

Debout devant le sas donnant accès à l'extérieur, le seigneur Ren trépignait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti l'excitation d'avant combat. Le vaisseau vrombissait mais ne bougeait plus. La porte s'ouvrit et un Trooper en scaphandre sauta sur le toit de la navette et tira dans la coque du vaisseau, donnant sur le sas du vaisseau. Ren entra en premier. Il atterri lourdement sur le sol froid devant un jeune qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sans doute une personne fraîchement arrivée dans la rébellion. Le regard apeuré du gamin provoqua en Ren un frisson de plaisir. Le jeune garçon portait un casque avec une grande visière orangée. Il fit un pas en arrière alors que l'ancien Jedi avançait doucement vers lui. L'enfant se retrouva rapidement acculé contre la porte de sortie du sas, cherchant le bouton de la main, n'osant quitter Ren du regard. Mais alors que ses doigts touchèrent le boîtier, Ren tendit la main vers lui. Une forte pression se fit sur le cou du jeune homme bientôt soulevé dans les airs. Ses pieds tapaient la parois métallique alors que la porte restait inexorablement fermée, n'ayant pas eut le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Ren entendait les Troopers atterrir derrière eux et se placer en formation, mais il était trop concentrer à se délecter de ce spectacle ; la vie quittait peu à peu le regard du jeune homme et ses pieds s'arrêtèrent enfin de taper contre le mur. Un silence de mort s'installa autour d'eux.

Ren laissa tomber le corps inanimé et l'enjamba sans même un regard avant de franchir la porte et d'avancer dans le couloir du petit vaisseau. Il le reconnaissait. C'était celui de Wedges Antilles. C'était bien un vaisseau de la rébellion. Ne se souciant pas de ses Troopers derrière lui, il avança d'un pas déterminé vers le cockpit. Il connaissait ce vaisseau par cœur, il y avait fait ses premiers vols. N'ayant pas pu toucher au Faucon Millénium car Han Solo n'était que très rarement là, Wedges l'avait embarqué avec lui plusieurs fois pour lui apprendre à voler.

Il traversa la première salle, surprenamment vide puis entra dans la suivante. Celle-ci était rempli de rebelles. En un instant, une flopée d'armes fut braquée sur lui, l'alarme fut donnée et les premiers tirs fusèrent. Mais Ren ne s'en souciait guère. Il tendit à nouveau son bras devant lui et les tirs s'arrêtèrent, stoppés en pleins vols. De son autre main, il alluma son sabre laser, le laissant crépiter quelques instants, sa lumière rouge se reflétant sur les murs et le sol.

L'atmosphère était palpable. Personne n'osait plus bouger, chacun attendait immobile. Kylo se délecta quelques instants puis ses mouvements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Il projetait les tirs stoppés dans les airs, atteignant quelques rebelles. Il enchaîna quelques moulinés alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce à une lenteur exaspérante. La panique avait prit d'assaut la salle. Les rebelles essayèrent quand même d'affronter l'ancien Jedi mais ils ne tinrent pas longtemps. En quelques coups de sabre, Kylo avait éliminé tout adversaire. Tranchant dans la chair, sans puiser dans la moindre de ses ressources.

Il continua d'avancer alors qu'il entendait au loin les Trooper s'emparer des autres pièces alentours.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte avec un coup de Force, il se prépara à affronter Wedges. L'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son oncle pendant plusieurs années. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ce n'était pas Wedges qui se tenait devant lui, mais un commandant rebelle qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. L'homme n'avait pas l'air apeuré, au contraire, il confronta Kylo, tenant sa position, son arme fermement dirigée vers l'ennemis.

"N'avancez pas. Vous ne me faites pas peur, lâcha-t-il en gardant le regard fixé sur Kylo."

Ren n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête comme cela, surtout après avoir abattu la quasi totalité de son équipage. Mais malgré un petit temps de pause, il ne se déconcentra pas de la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Avançant à pas lent et lourd, faisant sonner ses bottes sur le sol métallique, Ren tendit lentement sa main vers l'homme.

"Vos tours de passe-passe ne m'intimident pas, .. jeune homme, répliqua le commandant avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette de son blaster."

Le tir parti à une vitesse fulgurante vers ennemis de la rébellion.

Mais Kylo était rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide pour une arme pareille donnée dans un mouvement si prévisible. D'un geste de sa main déjà tendue, il dévia le tir puis releva sa main vers l'homme et commença à appliquer une pression sur son cou.

Le commandant lâcha son blaster et porta les mains à son cou.

"Où est Wedges ? Demanda Ren.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Répondit le commandant dans un souffle difficile.

-OU est Wedges ?! Demanda Kylo en resserrant son emprise plus fermement.

-Il .. il .. il n'est pas .. ici ..

-OU EST WEDGES ?! S'énerva Kylo, soulevant l'homme de plusieurs centimètres, son sabre grésillant dans son autre main.

-Pas .. ici .. lâcha l'homme dans un nouveau souffle difficile."

De rage, Kylo transperça le corps de l'homme avant de le lancer comme une marionnette inanimée sur le mur derrière eux. C'est à cet instant que les Troopers entrèrent, traînant avec eux les trois derniers membres de l'équipage encore vivant.

"Que faisons-nous d'eux, Seigneur Ren ?"

Kylo ne se retourna même pas et reparti en direction de son vaisseau en lâchant un dernier ordre.

"Exécutez-les. Fouillez le vaisseau, récupérez la cargaison."

Il remonta à bord de la canonnière, bientôt suivit des soldats, les bras rempli de caisses. Ils stockèrent ce qu'ils purent dans le compartiment arrière et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, laissant le vaisseau rebelle à la dérive, Kylo ordonna de faire sauter le véhicule.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à bord du Finalizer. Kylo ne pu retenir un soupir d'agacement lorsqu'il aperçut Hux arriver vers eux, furieux.

"Ren ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? La mission était d'intercepter l'équipage pas de l'exterminer !

-J'ai ramené la cargaison complète, transport d'armes soit dit en passant, les coordonnées cryptés de la destination du vaisseau et la rébellion se voit privée en plus des armes et des munitions qu'ils transportaient, d'un équipage complet. Je trouve au contraire que la mission est un pure succès.

-Non Ren. Un jour, il va falloir que tu apprennes à obéir aux ordres ! Aboya le rouquin.

-Aux ordres ? Tu veux dire .. comme ceux que tu aimes bien recevoir à la nuit tombée ?

-Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! J'en ai assez de récupérer tout tes débordements !"

Hux mit fin à la conversation, montant à bord de la canonnière pour inspecter la cargaison. Il était furieux. Comment cet imbécile pouvait parader comme ça après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Hux n'était pas contre le fait de tuer, mais quand cela était nécessaire. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en était rien ! Ils auraient très bien pu intercepter le convois, récupérer la marchandise et laisser repartir l'équipage ! Le gain de terreur qu'aurait instauré une telle manœuvre était bien plus efficace que celui que Ren venait de faire. La rébellion aurait eut un coup de pression avec la vitesse avec laquelle ils étaient intervenu, renforçant leur sentiment de n'être nul part en sécurité. Et transmettre un message d'une telle indifférence à laisser un équipage complet en vie n'aurait que renforcé le sentiment que le Premier Ordre est en sécurité quoi qu'ils fassent. Et puis des ordres ? Comment ça "les ordres qu'il aimait recevoir à la nuit tombée" ? Hein ? Bien-sûr qu'il aimait recevoir des ordres ! C'était son métier ! Et si l'autre idiot faisait référence à ses goûts en matière de sexe, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

"Hux !"

Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour être à nouveau sur Adarlon en compagnie de ce "Ben"..

"HUX ! Je te parle ! Fit une voix féminine en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

-Hun ? Pardon Phasma.

-Hux, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? On sort d'un cycle de repos, pourquoi as-tu l'air distrait comme ça ? Demanda son amie légèrement agacée.

-Moi ? Je ne suis pas .. distrait ! J'ai juste .. besoin que .. que l'autre idiot arrêtes de me chercher comme ça !

-Mais c'est ce qu'il fait, c'est sa seule raison d'être dans cette Galaxie. Donc maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu te remets au boulot s'il te plaît. Le Premier Ordre ne va pas se diriger comme ça. Les hommes ont besoin de directives clairs. Tu ne peux pas arriver devant eux et perdre contenance dès que ce bantha pointe le bout de son nez.

-Je sais Phasma .. mais il m'horripile avec ses grands airs et ses réflexions déplacées ..

-Écoutes Hux, je suis sûr que tu te montes la tête pour rien. Tu penses vraiment qu'un gamin capable d'exploser une console de commande simplement parce qu'on lui refuse une mission serait suffisamment intelligent pour être aussi subtile ? Non. Il lance des piques au hasard et toi, tu plonges dedans la tête la première, c'est toi qui lui donnes toute cette importance. A croire que t'aimes bien ça ! Se mit-elle à rire, imaginant son ami et Kylo jouer au chat et à la souris.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Phasma, répliqua Armitage en lui lançant son regard le plus froid.

-Désolée Armi, mais quand même. Reconnais que ces derniers temps, tu lui apportes beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'a jamais cessé de te faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, mais ça ne t'atteignais jamais autant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai manqué un chapitre ..? Insinua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et voilà que tu recommences .. je n'ai JAMAIS couché avec Ren. Et je ne coucherais JAMAIS avec lui. Rien que d'y penser, ça m'irise les poils. On sait même pas quelle tête il a sous ce casque. Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas humain !

-Hux, on a déjà eut cette conversation, tu sais ? Enfin bref. Qu'est ce que je dis à mes hommes pour le raid sur Zeffo ?

-On maintien. Tu envoies trois escadrons, ils partent dans deux rotations."

Kylo frappait, il enchaînait les passes avec une souplesse infinie, une agilité incroyable. Son sabre vrombissait, il se le faisait passer de la main droite, à la main gauche, le lançant à la manière d'un boomerang pour le rattraper un peu plus loin.

Son échauffement était terminé. Alors le jeune homme se rapprocha d'un panneau sur le mur de sa salle d'entraînement et lança un programme d'entraînement. Aussitôt, le sol s'ouvrit pour faire place à un parcours d'agilité entouré de vide. Quatre cibles apparurent sur le mur du fond alors que deux sphères d'entraînement sortirent d'une petite fenêtre. Kylo attrapa un foulard noir qu'il noua autour de son visage. Il ne voulait rien voir, rien sentir, rien entendre et simplement concentrer son attention sur la Force. Il avança sur le parcours, sautant sur les obstacles, franchissant les différents blocs et fini par atteindre une grande et fine poutre reliant un grand vide de plusieurs mètres.

Kylo ralenti. Il sentait les sphères autour de lui. L'une d'elles n'allait pas tarder à tirer. Il resserra son emprise sur son sabre pointé en direction de la sphère.

Il se concentra et enfin ressenti une légère vibration dans la Force. Un très léger tremblement qui arrivait rapidement sur lui. Il pivota, accompagnant son mouvement d'un coup de sabre et senti l'impact de propager dans son arme, puis son bras, et son épaule. Il prit quelques fractions de secondes pour intégrer la sensation puis se reconcentra sur l'exercice.

Enfin, plusieurs coups fusèrent à la suite, mais Ren n'eut aucun problème à les renvoyer.

"clac !"

Il avait touché une des quatre cibles. Les sphères continuèrent de tourner autour de lui, lui tirant dessus, pendant encore quelques minutes. Kylo jouait avec elles. Il aurait pu terminer l'exercice un nombre incalculable de fois mais il n'avait aucunes envies de remonter à bord de ses appartements alors il faisait durer le plus qu'il pu.

Il dansait sur la poutre, esquivant habilement les tirs mais fini par se lasser. Aussi, il stoppa un tir dans les airs, le renvoyant sans efforts sur une autre cible alors qu'il faisait sauter la troisième cible en bloquant le tir de l'autre sphère. Souhaitant terminer rapidement, il attrapa une des deux sphères, la lança sur la dernière cibles, les deux explosèrent sur le coup et trancha en deux la sphère restante avant de rejoindre l'autre côté de la salle d'entraînement et de mettre fin à la séquence. Ren enfila sa tunique, remit son casque et fixa son sabre à sa ceinture puis s'en alla rejoindre le pont principal. Il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment, alors s'il pouvait glaner quelques informations sur les prochaines destinations du Finalizer et si par la même occasion il pouvait aussi voir Hux, il aurait au moins fait quelques choses d'amusant dans sa journée.

Il avançait d'un pas déterminé le long des couloirs métalliques du vaisseau jusqu'à atteindre le pont supérieur. Hux était là, de dos, face au grand transparencier. Il observait avec attention ses hommes sur le parvis d'atterrissage, s'afferer à charger et décharger les différentes navettes.

"Hux."

Le Général ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il avait senti la grande silhouette de Ren s'approcher et venir se poser à côté de lui, devant la vitre. les autres officiers étaient tous occupés à travailler sur leur poste dans la grande salle. C'est cet instant que l'assistant de Hux, Mitaka choisi pour venir porter une information au Général. Il sortait d'un petit bureau isolé sur la droite de Hux et se freina immédiatement à la vue de la grande silhouette à côté de son supérieur.

Kylo riait sous son casque mais il fit en sorte que personne ne s'en rende compte. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il adorait en plus de chercher les ennuis avec Hux, c'était de terroriser Mitaka. S'en était si facile qu'il lui arrivait même d'avoir de la peine pour lui.

"Gé-Général Hux .. ? Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose s'il vous plait ?

-Bien-sur, j'arrive."

Evidemment, il arrivait que Hux ai de la peine pour son officier et qu'il accepte de discuter avec lui loin de Kylo, mais l'ancien Jedi mettait sa main à couper que souvent, Hux s'amusait à voir le pauvre Mitaka paniquer à essayer d'avoir un discours clair alors que Kylo se tenait à côté d'eux. Mais l'ancien Jedi dut rapidement se résoudre; Hux venait de partir dans le petit bureau isolé avec Mitaka et il ne reviendrait sans aucuns doute pas avant un moment. Aussi, il décida de finalement retourner dans ses appartement.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il retira son casque et s'affala à son bureau. Il avait entreprit plusieurs années auparavant, un gros travail de recherches pour retrouver le savoir perdu des Siths. Aussi, il était sur la piste d'un Holocron Sith recueillant une information capitale pour ses recherches, aussi, il se plongea à nouveau dans le déchiffrage d'un vieux texte à moité effacé dans une langue qu'il n'avait pas encore identifiée.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà, je vous retrouve directement après la publication du chapitre 2, pour le chapitre 3, épilogue de cette histoire ! Nous avions donc quitté Kylo dans ses recherches pour déchiffrer un langage ancien et Hux qui entamait une petite réunion imprévue avec Mitaka.**_

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Kylo de sa mission catastrophique et Hux avait eut le temps de désamorcer la situation vis à vis des autres commandants du Premier Ordre. Alors aujourd'hui, il était confiant. Dans quelques instants, quelques uns des commandants des vaisseaux qu'il avait sous ses ordres allaient entrer dans la salle de réunion dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà, pour qu'il leur expose son plan d'attaque pour l'offensive contre les Rebelles. Mitaka venait de lui envoyer plusieurs holonotes lui spécifiant que les navettes chargées de ramener à bord du Finalizer les quatre commandants, allaient bientôt arriver.

Il arborait la même expression ferme et stricte sur son visage et la même posture droite, ses mains fermement tenues dans le dos que lorsqu'il inspectait ses troupes ou se tenait sur le pont de son navire. Le Général vit son datapad vibrer tandis que l'écran s'allumait, mais alors qu'il se penchait pour voir la note de Mitaka le prévenant que les commandants arrivaient, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il stoppa alors son mouvement, maintenant fermement sa posture droite.

Les officiers entrèrent enfin et saluèrent Hux un à un avant de s'installer autour de la table au milieu de la salle. Il ne manquait plus que Snoke. Le temps que le Leader Suprême daigne se montrer, Hux pianota sur son datapad pour faire apparaître les informations dont il avait besoin pour l'exposé de son plan, sur l'écran en suspension sur le mur d'en face. Ainsi une carte de la bordure extérieur avec un descriptif des ressources, des points négatifs et positifs de chacune des planètes dans le secteur, une liste des hommes mis à disposition par les commandants présent ainsi que leur qualité mais également une carte du trafic aérospatial dans l'espace qu'ils allaient avoir à traverser s'affichèrent les unes après les autres.

Hux relu rapidement ses notes et enfin le Leader Suprême consenti à se montrer. Un grésillement se fit entendre du milieu de la table suivit de l'apparition d'une image bleuté sautant parfois au rythme des ondes; Snoke était maintenant connecté, assis sur son grand trône.

Hux s'éclairci la voix et se lança alors dans sa présentation.

"Leader Suprême. Je me permet de vous convoquer ici en ce moment pour vous faire part de notre prochaine action. En effet, lors de la reprise de l'espace Endorniens vaillamment conduit par le capitaine Phasma et moi même, nous avons pu annihiler toute force rebelle encore massée sur place. Nous n'avons fait que très peu de captifs, que Re- le .. Seigneur .. Ren, se reprit-il, a interrogé comme vous l'aviez demandé Leader Suprême. Ainsi nous avons pu obtenir quelques informations. Une autre base rebelle est installée sur Ryloth. Je propose donc un raid sur place pour anéantir cet espace, lança-t-il fermement.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins du Seigneur Ren. Ni de vous, Général, répondit de sa voix lente et roque, Snoke dont l'image ne cessait de tressauter. Cela dit, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a eut aucun survivant. Il serait fort fâcheux que la base de Ryloth puisse être mise au courant de nos prochaines actions.

-Non, je peux vous affirmer qu'aucun rebelle n'a pu s'échapper vivant, grâce au .. Seigneur Ren, cracha Hux qui répugnait encore et toujours à appeler Kylo "seigneur".

-Bien. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Demanda Snoke en étirant au maximum son dernier mot.

-Il .. Je ne sais pas. Il n'a que très rarement son datapad sur lui et je le soupçonne de ne pas avoir vue la convocation.

-Alors faites le quérir, je vous pris."

Hux fit un signe de tête à Mitaka qui attendait sagement derrière lui, pour lui dire d'aller chercher Kylo. Le pauvre jeune homme fut parcourut d'un frisson; il avait peur du chevalier et il savait qu'il n'était pas bon de le déranger. Mais il resserra l'emprise de ses mains moites sur son datapad et se pressa vers la sortie.

Le Généra ne savait pas du tout si Mitaka allait pouvoir faire venir Kylo, se dernier s'étant mis en tête de récupérer des informations sur une langue perdue ou il ne savait quoi et l'ancien Jedi n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis plusieurs cycles.

Mais quelques instants après, alors que Hux allait demander s'il devait attendre Kylo ou s'il pouvait continuer son exposé, des pas lourds et puissants se firent entendre dans le couloir. Hux se tendit, reconnaissant là les pas de l'apprentis de Snoke.

Kylo ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, faisant lever les yeux de Hux au ciel, ce dernier ne supportant pas lorsqu'il utilisait ses tours de "passe-passe" comme il les appelait. Contrairement à ce que Hux et les autres membres de la réunion purent attendre de lui, Kylo semblait se croire seul dans la pièce, et alors qu'il y entrait, Ren porta ses mains gantées à sa tête, appuyant sur les cales latérales qui libérèrent l'avant du casque, permettant à son porteur de le retirer. Ren souleva lentement son heaume sous le regard surpris des commandants présents.

"Tu es en retard sombre crét-, lança le Général Hux, excédé, les poings serrés, avant de se stopper net."

En effet, le chevalier avait finit de retirer son casque, exposant à la vue de tous sa touffe de cheveux qu'il avait soigneusement coiffé d'un chignon, comme le soir où il avait rencontré "Domhnall" au _Hutt Enchanté_ , ainsi que son visage, sa bouche trop large, ses oreilles trop décollées, son nez trop grand et sa multitude de grains de beauté qui avait tant fasciné le Général lors de leur rencontre ce soir-là.

Hux devînt soudainement pâle. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Tellement pâle qu'il aurait pu en devenir transparent. Ses poings se serrèrent de plus belle, à tel point qu'il se serait bénit d'avoir porté des gants pour ne pas s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de ses mains blanches si son esprit n'avait pas été accaparé par l'image de Ben le soir de leur rencontre au _Hutt Enchanté_ , avec son débardeur tombant, accoudé au bar. Ben, lui souriant en buvant son verre. Ben, nu au dessus de lui. Hux sentait la rage monter en lui, son visage entier devint rouge, du menton jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se soit fait berner par cet idiot ! Pas lui ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Mais en y repensant, c'était parfaitement logique et le Général s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le lien. Ben, contrebandier, utilisateur de la Force. Pendant toute la soirée, cet idiot avait laisser passer pleins d'indices pouvant alerter Hux. Mais non, le Général avait été trop occupé à écarter ses cuisses pour l'homme qu'il détestait le plus en cette galaxie ..

"Hum ? Pardon, j'ai crus que la salle était inoccupée, lâcha Ren d'un air nonchalant, avant de franchir à nouveau la porte qui coulissa là encore par la simple utilisation de la Force."

Kylo dut prendre sur lui pour ne laisser passer aucunes émotions sur son visage. La réaction de Hux avait été au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Le Général n'avait plus sut reprendre son exposé, suscitant les remarques de ses subordonnés ainsi que du Suprême Leader. Il avait enfin réussit à lui faire fermer son clapet. Lui, le Grand Général Armitage Hux n'avait plus sut quoi lui répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé voir également la réaction de Phasma .. Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils avaient fait cette fameuse soirée au _Hutt Enchanté_ et Kylo craignait que le roux n'oubli trop rapidement ses conquêtes. Il avait donc choisit d'agir plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pendant ces deux semaines, il s'était fait un malin plaisir à torturer son amant d'une nuit, lâchant quelques sous entendus parfois innocents, parfois moins, par-ci par-là, provoquant des réactions souvent désordonné chez le Général pourtant si méticuleux et précis.

Hux avait même eut des tendances paranoïaques, pensant que Ren l'avait espionné; mais le Général avait été loin de s'imaginer que Kylo pouvait connaître l'histoire tout simplement car il l'avait lui aussi vécu.

Ben longea un des couloirs et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son casque coincé sous son bras, il ne vit pas arriver Mitaka qui courait dans les couloirs et le jeune homme s'arrêta in extremis pour l'éviter.

"Seigneur Ren ! Le Général Hux.. et le Suprême Leader vous font... demander dans la salle de réunion 3, réussit-il à articuler alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant ton Général n'a pas eut l'air très content de me voir lorsque je suis arrivé dans la salle tout à l'heure.

-Sauf votre respect ... Seigneur Ren mais ... Mais je doute que le Général .. n'ai déjà été content ... de vous voir une seule fois .. Réussit à répondre l'intendant peinant toujours à retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct.

-Ooooh ça je peut t'affirmer le contraire. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Que me voulaient-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le Suprême Leader souhaitait que vous assistiez à la réunion.

-Hum."

C'était bien la première fois que Mitaka réussissait à parler aussi longtemps à Kylo sans trouver une excuse pour s'enfuir, mais c'était également la première fois que Kylo n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur. Il était tellement fière de lui qu'il ressentait presque de la compassion pour le jeune homme terrorisé et essoufflé.

Ren allait demander le sujet de la réunion en question, mais des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Quelqu'un marchait très vite en se retenant de courir. Ren n'eut pas de mal à deviner; il savait pertinemment que Hux allait le chercher après son irruption dans la salle 3.

"REN ! REEEN ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES ICI ! J'AI ENTENDU LE SON DE TA VOIX RIDICULE ! Hurla une voix à l'angle du couloir derrière Mitaka et le chevalier.

-Bizarrement ce n'était pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir, répondit Kylo d'une voix suave."

Hux ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'arriver vers eux, le visage rouge de colère, les poings serrés et le regard noir. Kylo ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état mais il ne scia pas. Mitaka en revanche fit plusieurs pas en arrière, lui aussi n'avait jamais vue son supérieur ainsi, et cela ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

Kylo s'attendait à ce que Hux lui hurle dessus, lui assénant une de ses répliques acerbe dont seul lui avait le secret, mais la réaction du Général fut toute autre. En effet, malgré sa carrure beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle du chevalier, Hux ne ralenti pas en arrivant devant lui, l'attrapa par le bord de son châle et le plaqua violemment contre le mur métallique derrière eux. Mitaka sursauta, resserrant son datapad contre lui. Il avait déjà vue les deux hommes se faire face, cela arrivait même tout les jours, mais jamais la confrontation n'avait été si virulente, se contentant habituellement de monter le volume et de faire profiter tout un quartier du vaisseau de leur joutes verbales.

Hux envoya une seconde fois Ren contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient noirs et quelques gouttes de sueurs pointaient sur son front. Ses mâchoires serrées plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, Hux réussit à articuler quelques mots.

"Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit déchet ! De quel droit oses-tu faire ça ? Me faire ça ?! Lui cracha-t-il à la figure non sans laisser échapper quelques postillons."

Kylo ne sut quoi répondre. D'un côté il voulait lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais de l'autre il préférait éviter de faire hurler encore plus le Général, risquant de faire venir à eux tout le personnel du Finalizer. Hux leva son poing et alors qu'il s'apprêtai à l'asséner sur le visage dénudé de protection de Kylo, une voix forte résonna dans les couloirs et les pas de deux personnes courant se firent entendre. En effet, après que Hux eut plaqué le chevalier contre le mur, Mitaka était parti en courant chercher la seule personne qui aurait pu calmer son supérieur. Ainsi, ils virent tout deux la tête aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés de Phasma arriver vers eux à vive allure.

"HUX ! QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PA-Ben ?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus; le poing du Général s'était écrasé sur la joue du chevalier sans même que Kylo n'ai réagit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour se ressaisir et retenir le second coup du roux sans même le toucher. Le poing de Hux resta bloqué en l'air, à quelques centimètres du visage maintenant marqué de Ren.

Le haut de la pommette de l'ancien Jedi virai à vue d'œil du rouge au violacé. Kylo sentait une douleur le lançant sur l'arrière du crâne, là où sa tête avait frappé le mur lors du coup envoyé par Hux. Ren lança un regard froid au général, tandis que Phasma attrapait le poignet du roux pour le retenir alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise invisible du chevalier.

Après que Phasma eut réussit à calmer son ami, elle les prit à part, les forçant telle une mère fâchant ses enfants, à entrer dans la salle de réunion la plus proche pour s'expliquer. Laissant le pauvre Mitaka complètement perdu, tenant toujours fermement son datapad contre sa poitrine, seul dans le couloir sombre et froid du Finalizer.

Elle fit s'asseoir les deux anciens amants autour de la table ronde trônant au centre de la petite pièce avant d'elle même venir se poser sur un fauteuil vaquant, en face des deux hommes.

"Explique, ordonna-t-elle fermement à l'attention de Kylo.

-Il s'est joué de moi ! Intervint Hux visiblement toujours aussi remonté.

-Hux. Tais-toi. C'est la version de Ren que je veux entendre."

La réplique de la jeune femme était sans appel et Hux se tut immédiatement. Le brun lui lança un regard admiratif, lui qui essayait depuis des années de faire taire Hux, il avait fallu qu'il couche avec lui et qu'il lui dévoile son identité en pleine réunion alors qu'une simple phrase de l'imposante blonde avait suffit.

"Tu veux avec ou sans les détails croustillants ? Dit Kylo le regard taquin.

-Les détails croustillants, je les connais déjà. Merci. Aller, dépêches-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée.

-Ok ok, très bien ! Je vois que tu t'es empressé d'aller raconter cette nuit à ton journal intime, Armi ! Lança Ren en regardant Hux, préférant ne pas réagir, visiblement intéressé de connaître sa version des faits.

-Ok très bien, j'y vais. Alors le soir où l'on a débarqué, je suis allé chez Awas, lui aussi est un de mes anciens amants, cher Hux.

-Bon c'est bon ! Ça va on a compris Ren ! On a couché ensemble ok, c'est bon ! Pas besoin de le rabâcher toutes les quatre secondes ! S'énerva le roux.

-Oh calmes toi .. Bref. J'ai posé mes affaires et je me suis changé en civil. Sur le vaisseau, je préfère garder mon visage caché parce que .., il eut soudain une hésitation, parce que la plus part ne savent pas que j'étais Ben Solo, reprit-il, prenant soin de ne pas préciser que la raison principale de son port de casque était avant tout pour cacher son visage qu'il savait enfantin et absolument pas propice à inspirer la peur et la terreur. J'ai proposé à Awas de m'accompagner là où l'on sortait habituellement, au _Hutt_ donc, mais il avait du boulot ce soir-là. Je me suis donc préparé et dirigé seul, au bar où l'on avait passé le plus clair de notre temps lorsque nous n'avions que vingt ans à peine. Ensuite je me suis accoudé au bar et tu es arrivé. "

Kylo se tut l'air de dire "la suite vous la connaissez" mais Phasma l'incita à continuer.

"Bon ok. Je vais être honnête avec toi Hux, quand tu es venu me voir je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Je suis même resté quelques instants sans faire le lien entre ce jeune homme tout à fait charmant devant moi et le .. Général tiré à quatre épingles, trop propre sur lui et avec sa mine trop sérieuse que tu es habituellement. Puis quand j'ai compris qui tu étais, je pensais que tu m'avais reconnu également mais force était de constater aux petits sourires que tu me lançais, que tu n'avais aucunes idées de qui j'étais, que même sans avoir vue mon visage, tu n'avais pas reconnu ma voix ou ma carrure. Ensuite tu t'es présenté; "Domhnall". Voyant que tu ne jouais pas franc jeu, j'ai fais de même et puis de toutes façons, les gens dans le bar me connaissaient d'avant, à l'époque de Ben alors je ne pouvais pas me faire appeler Kylo. Ça aurait pu te sembler évident qui j'étais, mais visiblement Ben n'a pas suffit. Alors j'ai trouvé drôle de rentrer dans ton jeu et de faire comme si je reprenais ma vie là où je l'avais arrêté avant .. Avant le Premier Ordre, tout ça. J'étais donc redevenu Ben le contrebandier et ça a eut l'air de te plaire. Que pouvais-je y faire ?

-Être honnête. Tu savais très bien qui j'étais et moi non, lâcha Hux amèrement.

-Hux s'il te plait laisses le finir, coupa Phasma avant que Kylo n'ai pu lui répondre.

-Honnêtement Hux, on a passé une bonne soirée, non ?"

Hux ne répondit pas, préférant lancer un regard exaspéré à Phasma.

"Hux ne me lance pas ce genre de regard maintenant. Tu m'as dis toi même que tu avais passé une très bonne soirée, répondit Phasma agacée, alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire ton enfant ! Sans déconner Armi ! Je pensais que le plus mature de vous deux ce serait toi !

\- Ah je le savais ! Répliqua Ren un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne semblant pas vouloir relever la dernière remarque de la jeune femme.

-Bon ok, j'ai passé une soirée correcte.

-Hux .. Le reprit-elle.

-Ok c'est bon ! J'ai passé une bonne soirée ! Ça y est ? T'es contente ? Je l'ai dit, voilà ! Lâcha-t-il à l'attention du chevalier. Et toi Phasma j'aurai crus que tu serai de mon côté et pas de celui de ce .. Cet idiot ! Répliqua Hux du rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles."

Dans son élan de colère, il s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était appuyé sur la table devant lui pour faire face à Ben, qui soutint si regard, arborant maintenant un sourire arrogant.

"De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un coup comme ça. Rien de plus, conclut-il son regard le plus froid planté dans les yeux marrons de son vis à vis.

-Tu sais Hux, je pense que si ça avait réellement été un "coup comme ça" tu ne prendrai pas autant la situation à cœur, le sermonna la jeune femme sur un ton calme, toujours assise en face d'eux."

Réalisant que ce que Phasma avait dit n'était pas totalement faux, il se rassit et se concentra pour afficher à nouveau son expression fermée et impassible.

"Je préfère quand tu souris Armi, tu sais.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu préfères, lâcha le général entre ses dents.

-Bon écoutez, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai faim donc je vais aller manger. Tachez de ne pas vous entre tuer ! Hux tu as une réunion à reprogrammer il me semble, leur annonça Phasma avant de se diriger vers la porte qui coulissa après qu'elle ai actionné la commande sur le panneau accolé à l'entrée."

La jeune femme fit un pas dans le couloir avant de repasser la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui ne s'était pas encore refermée.

"Et tu as aussi un Mitaka à reprogrammer je crois. Enfin il me semble qu'il a freezé, comme le datapad de Yaell hier ! Ria-t-elle avant de disparaître pour de bon dans le couloir."

Kylo regardait Hux un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le bas de son étrange visage. La peau blanche du général était encore rosée entre ses petites taches de rousseurs et bien qu'il essayait de garder une expression fermée, le chevalier descella quelques regards fuyant vers lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Kylo à regarder le roux, comme pour enregistrer le moindre détail de son visage et Hux à essayer de l'ignorer sans grande réussite.

Soudain Kylo se releva, si le roux ne voulait rien dire, il n'allait pas rester ici indéfiniment, lui aussi avait faim et si l'homme ne voulait pas attraper les perches qu'il venait de lui lancer, alors il n'insisterai pas plus. Enfin pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il se dirigeai de ses grandes et fluides enjambées vers la porte coulissante maintenant refermée, il senti une main se resserrer sur son avant bras. Hux l'avait saisit et le retourna avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Surprit, Kylo ne sut quoi faire alors que le Général se détachait de lui.

"Si tu reparles de ce qu'il vient de se passer, à Phasma, Mitaka ou même à .. Awas, je t'expulses sans combinaison de survie dans l'espace par le sas, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de le dépasser et de traverser le couloir."

Kylo resta ainsi un peu de temps, debout près de la porte. Il se repassa toute la scène dans sa tête une seconde fois, puis une troisième avant de comprendre ce que sous entendait ce baiser. Puis il se remit en marche, sa grande bouche étirée en le plus immense sourire qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Ren se pressa le long du couloir et ramassa son casque tombé au sol lorsque Hux l'avait une première fois plaqué contre le mur avant que Phasma n'intervienne. Il lança un regard amusé à Mitaka qui n'avait pas bougé de quand la jeune femme et lui étaient arrivé. L'adolescent était toujours droit, son datapad serré dans ses bras, mais maintenant son regard semblai perdu. Kylo comprit qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation. Il avait donc la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé en rentrant chez Awas après sa nuit avec Hux. Apprendre que l'homme qui le terrorisait le plus dans la galaxie avait couché avec l'homme qu'il admirait le plus avait pour effet de faire se stopper son cerveau.

Laissant échapper un rire, il enfila à nouveau son heaume et rabattit sa capuche dessus avant de revenir enfin en arrière, vers ses appartements.


End file.
